Ravened or Crowed: A Battle for Love
by sintary
Summary: being rewritten it's a Sasuke or Itachi love. The full summary will be with the info. But I leave you with these Questions: What happens when Orochimaru wants Sasuke's body? What happens when Sasuke's dream because reality? What happens to her decision?
1. Info

Ravened or Crowed: A Battle for Love

Summary: This was made for Itachi and Sasuke fangirls or fans. So it's a Sasuke or Itachi love story but it's a Battle for the Sacuna, Sintary. Sintary was born into one of the Greatest clans in the 5 great shinobi nations. The Uchiha and Sacuna fought over power. So they were murdered two left in each. Sacuna: Sintary and a mystery person. Uchiha: Sasuke and Itachi. They don't know they were suppose to be enemies. She and Sasuke were put on the same team. She follows Sasuke to Orochimaru's. She too is changed but she did not forget about her love for Itachi. What happens when Orochimaru wants Sasuke's body? What happens when Sasuke's dream because reality? What happens to her decision?

Info

Your name is Sintary:

Meaning beautiful. look like:

(Black hair and down to your thy)

back round: You lived in the Hidden Sand for a while then your clan: The Sacuna where killed by Diebara. Your clan was the most powerful. The Kazakage turned to The Sacuna clan for help in war. Your quick development was impress of. In the Sand after your Clan was killed you were a Joinin level. Then you decided to go to a bigger village with more people. You Chose the Hidden Leaf. You are alot like Sasuke. You are now 13. birthday July 23 1995......Clan: Sacuna Special abilities: Quick learning, The Eye Change, and Speed. The Eye Change: The Eye Change if you look in the Sand's Clan Book(not really real) it says it relies in the eyes of the Male. NOT! It actually relies in the eyes of the female. It's part of a group of abilities called SS. Special and secret. Their ability is the only one in there. The known abilities of the Eye Change are 1. Regular eyesight 2. Read minds. 3.) Able to tell who the person is after name is given 4.)Healing, look for poison. 5.) Predict like the Sharingan.# 4 just came with you when you were born.


	2. Hello, Sasuke Uchiha

Hello, Sasuke Uchiha

I waited outside the Hokage's office; in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I had left my home in the Sand Village thanks to a guy in a black coat with red clouds on it. I sighed.

"Come in." Came an elderly voice.

I walked through these huge, red, wooden doors with the fire symbol written on it.

"I hear you want to live in the Leaf Village." Said the man, that must have been the Hokage.

"Yes sir." I asked boldly.

He breathed in a puff of smoke, while he looked over my applications.

"Well then, you'll need to take off your Sand headband and take this new Leaf one." The Hokage said finally.

I exhaled a sigh of relief and took off my Sand headband and looked at it.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked. He looked at me. "May I keep my Sand headband, as a keepsake?"

"I suppose."

I bowed and said, "Thank you, sir." I tied my new headband on.

"Since we have no more open apartments; we will put you with someone else. Based on your applications, you two will seem to get along very well. I have also put you two on the same team." There was a knock on the door. "You must be off, your sensei is waiting." The old man said.

"Wait! Who is he? Or please, at least tell me what he looks like." I asked as time seemed to be running out.

"Do you know of the Uchiha clan and its symbol?"

"Yes, sir." I knew that symbol all to well.

"Then you will have no trouble finding him."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." I said and bowed.

As I exited, I ran right into a guy with his headband slanted to the left; silver spiked hair with a black mask covering his whole face, except his right eye. I activated my Kekkie Genkai; the Eye Change.

"Hello, my name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your squad leader."

That was all the information I needed to find out almost everything about him.

"Hai." I bowed. "My name is Sintary Sacuna," I smirked. "And I know you as the Copy Ninja of the Leaf."

He pulled out some book and said, "Just as suspected from a quick learner like you. We were told you were good."

My jaw dropped to the floor! I gulped.

_'Does he know about my Kekkie Genkai and the lie my clan had told?' _I thought.

I walked with Kakashi to a clearing. Three genin leveled ninja waited infuriated with their sensei; obviously for being late. I looked at each one with my Kekkie Genkai; trying to get to know each one or find something I knew about them, that could help me. The blond spiked one appeared almost automatically: loud, so far all bark and no bite and has the nine-tailed fox sealed inside him. _'Aw, poor kid.'_ I thought.

"Team, this is Sintary Sacuna; she will be on our team from now on. Now why don't you all introduce yourselves to her; starting from the left."

"That's me!!!!!!!!!!" Said the blond one. He's teammates looked annoyed. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember that, got it?" I giggled and nodded; he blushed a light pink. "And I AM going to be, THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER!!! BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I giggled; my eyes glowing red. "Spunky, eh Naruto?" I laughed. In my mind, my Eye Change's scanner had picked something up about him: He's the Forth Hokage's son.

"Okay. My name is Sakura Haruno and Sasuke's is mine..." She whispered the last part; but I'm sure the person next to her heard her.

I kept looking to see which one was the Uchiha kid while the next kid talked. _'Maybe he's not here...' _

"Hn. My name is Sasuke.... Uchiha."

My eyes immediately fell on him. _'Great. That's the guy I'm suppose to say with; the one person Sakura likes? Well there goes our friendship down the toilet bowl.'_

I did one more quick scan and found one interesting name under Sasuke's profile; Itachi Uchiha: Sasuke's older brother and murderer of the Uchiha clan. _'I'll have to check he's profile out when I get to a house.' _I thought.

"Okay," Kakashi said. "how about a little one-on-one. Naruto, you and Sintary go first."

"YEAH!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

_'This'll be easy. But I'll have a little fun, first.' _I thought. Naruto was the first to attack. The first couple of hits, I just pretended to get hit; when in reality, like the Sharingan, I was analyzing every single one of his moves. Then on the tenth hit, yes I was keeping count, Naruto went to punch me. I grabbed he's arm and threw him across the field; almost dislocating his arm.

"Oo. Ouch." I said. "Sorry, Naruto!!" I yelled.

"I'm alright!!" He yelled back with a smile.

"Okay, my turn." Sakura said.

I looked behind me to make sure Naruto was out of the way. _'Okay this one is going to be way too easy.' _I decided to make the first move and vanish into thin air. Sakura was looking all around for me. She appeared to think that I had left and starting getting over confident.

"Ha! I guess she was scared of me." Sakura said.

I sighed and grabbed her feet from underneath the ground. Sakura, doing the typical girl thing, screamed. With my Medical Ninjutsu, I made her unable to walk. Sakura fell, ending the match.

"My turn." Came Sasuke's deep, distant voice...

_'This looks very promising...'_ I thought. I had decided that, I had used both Genjutsu for the effect that I sent Naruto far away; Ninjutsu, to disable Sakura's walking abilities, that I was going to use Taijutsu for Sasuke,

We went at it for about 10 minutes; until Sasuke punched me in the stomach. I looked up at his face looking for a smirk of victory. I only saw a face full of sorrow. _'I'm so sorry' _it read. I blinked; this was not the guy he claimed to be. I nodded; _'You are forgiven.' _I pretended to fall; as I fell I reached out and grabbed Sasuke's leg. I yanked on it forcefully; causing him to fall hard.

"Well..." Kakashi said. "It looks like a tie."

"No way..." Naruto said.

"It can't be!! She fell first!! Sensei!! You weren't even paying attention!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Not really Sa-kura..." Sasuke said trying hard to sit up.

"That was fun, Sasuke." I laughed and reached out my hand.

He grabbed it and shook it. Then he got up. Sasuke and I realized that I couldn't get up. So, he picked me up and slipped me onto him back.

Hello, Sasuke Uchiha

I waited outside the Hokage's office; in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I had left my home in the Sand Village thanks to a guy in a black coat with red clouds on it. I sighed.

"Come in." Came an elderly voice.

I walked through these huge, red, wooden doors with the fire symbol written on it.

"I hear you want to live in the Leaf Village." Said the man, that must have been the Hokage.

"Yes sir." I asked boldly.

He breathed in a puff of smoke, while he looked over my applications.

"Well then, you'll need to take off your Sand headband and take this new Leaf one." The Hokage said finally.

I exhaled a sigh of relief and took off my Sand headband and looked at it.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked. He looked at me. "May I keep my Sand headband, as a keepsake?"

"I suppose."

I bowed and said, "Thank you, sir." I tied my new headband on.

"Since we have no more open apartments; we will put you with someone else. Based on your applications, you two will seem to get along very well. I have also put you two on the same team." There was a knock on the door. "You must be off, your sensei is waiting." The old man said.

"Wait! Who is he? Or please, at least tell me what he looks like." I asked as time seemed to be running out.

"Do you know of the Uchiha clan and its symbol?"

"Yes, sir." I knew that symbol all to well.

"Then you will have no trouble finding him."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." I said and bowed.

As I exited, I ran right into a guy with his headband slanted to the left; silver spiked hair with a black mask covering his whole face, except his right eye. I activated my Kekkie Genkai; the Eye Change.

"Hello, my name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your squad leader."

That was all the information I needed to find out almost everything about him.

"Hai." I bowed. "My name is Sintary Sacuna," I smirked. "And I know you as the Copy Ninja of the Leaf."

He pulled out some book and said, "Just as suspected from a quick learner like you. We were told you were good."

My jaw dropped to the floor! I gulped.

_'Does he know about my Kekkie Genkai and the lie my clan had told?' _I thought.

I walked with Kakashi to a clearing. Three genin leveled ninja waited infuriated with their sensei; obviously for being late. I looked at each one with my Kekkie Genkai; trying to get to know each one or find something I knew about them, that could help me. The blond spiked one appeared almost automatically: loud, so far all bark and no bite and has the nine-tailed fox sealed inside him. _'Aw, poor kid.'_ I thought.

"Team, this is Sintary Sacuna; she will be on our team from now on. Now why don't you all introduce yourselves to her; starting from the left."

"That's me!!!!!!!!!!" Said the blond one. He's teammates looked annoyed. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember that, got it?" I giggled and nodded; he blushed a light pink. "And I AM going to be, THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER!!! BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I giggled; my eyes glowing red. "Spunky, eh Naruto?" I laughed. In my mind, my Eye Change's scanner had picked something up about him: He's the Forth Hokage's son.

"Okay. My name is Sakura Haruno and Sasuke's is mine..." She whispered the last part; but I'm sure the person next to her heard her.

I kept looking to see which one was the Uchiha kid while the next kid talked. _'Maybe he's not here...' _

"Hn. My name is Sasuke.... Uchiha."

My eyes immediately fell on him. _'Great. That's the guy I'm suppose to say with; the one person Sakura likes? Well there goes our friendship down the toilet bowl.'_

I did one more quick scan and found one interesting name under Sasuke's profile; Itachi Uchiha: Sasuke's older brother and murderer of the Uchiha clan. _'I'll have to check he's profile out when I get to a house.' _I thought.

"Okay," Kakashi said. "how about a little one-on-one. Naruto, you and Sintary go first."

"YEAH!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

_'This'll be easy. But I'll have a little fun, first.' _I thought. Naruto was the first to attack. The first couple of hits, I just pretended to get hit; when in reality, like the Sharingan, I was analyzing every single one of his moves. Then on the tenth hit, yes I was keeping count, Naruto went to punch me. I grabbed he's arm and threw him across the field; almost dislocating his arm.

"Oo. Ouch." I said. "Sorry, Naruto!!" I yelled.

"I'm alright!!" He yelled back with a smile.

"Okay, my turn." Sakura said.

I looked behind me to make sure Naruto was out of the way. _'Okay this one is going to be way too easy.' _I decided to make the first move and vanish into thin air. Sakura was looking all around for me. She appeared to think that I had left and starting getting over confident.

"Ha! I guess she was scared of me." Sakura said.

I sighed and grabbed her feet from underneath the ground. Sakura, doing the typical girl thing, screamed. With my Medical Ninjutsu, I made her unable to walk. Sakura fell, ending the match.

"My turn." Came Sasuke's deep, distant voice...

_'This looks very promising...'_ I thought. I had decided that, I had used both Genjutsu for the effect that I sent Naruto far away; Ninjutsu, to disable Sakura's walking abilities, that I was going to use Taijutsu for Sasuke,

We went at it for about 10 minutes; until Sasuke punched me in the stomach. I looked up at his face looking for a smirk of victory. I only saw a face full of sorrow. _'I'm so sorry' _it read. I blinked; this was not the guy he claimed to be. I nodded; _'You are forgiven.' _I pretended to fall; as I fell I reached out and grabbed Sasuke's leg. I yanked on it forcefully; causing him to fall hard.

"Well..." Kakashi said. "It looks like a tie."

"No way..." Naruto said.

"It can't be!! She fell first!! Sensei!! You weren't even paying attention!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Not really Sa-kura..." Sasuke said trying hard to sit up.

"That was fun, Sasuke." I laughed and reached out my hand.

He grabbed it and shook it. Then he got up. Sasuke and I realized that I couldn't get up. So, he picked me up and slipped me onto him back.


	3. You'reYou're

You're—You're......

We finally made it to Sasuke's place after getting dinner. Sasuke said that I could sleep in the room next to his. I walked in and saw it was kinda dark... _'Who lived here?' _I wondered. I took a hot shower and went to bed.

After a good night sleep I got up and decided to check this Itachi guy's profile. But first, I walked right into the kitchen and made some breakfast for me; then I went into the living room.

I placed my free hand on my right temple and whispered, "Secrets are meet to be hidden; but with your power they are left out in the open. Show me what ever secrets this Itachi Uchiha beholds."

My Eye Change opened up a scanner that was a hologram. I felt someone's presences behind me. I turned around and let a gasp escape my mouth; it was Sasuke.

"Ah-a umm....." I smiled/laughed halfheartedly; looking for an excuse.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm..." I looked around for an excuse still. _'How am I going to tell him?' _"Ummm..... It's my Kekkie Genkai; The Eye Change."

"Okay.... so what are you looking at...?" He asked when my scanner made a beeping noise. Sasuke looked over my shoulder and saw what I was looking at. "That's...."

I bit my lip. "Ya... umm... about that...." I was looking for a explanation for that now.

"How do you know my brother?" Sasuke asked calmly even though he looked freaked.

"My Eye Change allows me to scan people after I get a name; or find out something I know about them to narrow down possible results that come up. I found Itachi's name when I checked you." I explained the best I could.

"But when you 'scanned' me, this didn't come up." He was obviously confused about the holographic search board that was in front of me.

I sighed, knowing I'd have to lie and I hated lying to people who should know the truth. But what was I going to do? Break my trust in my family's ancestors that are supposablly watching over me right now; or a keep the secret who seems like he would understand... I chose family.

"Because you were close by and I wasn't alone. You see my mind can't handle all these possible results when they're in my head because there's a chance of me missing the person I was looking for. So, since I didn't know that their was only one Itachi Uchiha, I thought I should do the holograph. Then, there's a possibility that the profile of a person has SO much information on it that it's impossible to shorten it." I exhaled.

I quickly scanned over everything. That was another advantage or differences between the Sharingan and the Eye Change; I can scan things very quickly and not miss anything and remember all of it; or just the moral of it. I then closed it, knowing Sasuke was baffled at how I read all that under a minute.

"Well," I said with a smile standing up. "Let's go meet Kakashi and the squad at the bridge."

I took a quick shower and changed into an outfit that looked like the Leaf's ANBU ninja.

Sasuke and I were the first at the bridge. I decided to practice levitation for about the fifteen, millionth time. I stood on the edge of bridge and blocked out all sound and detraction. Once I felt like I was floating, I jumped off the bridge. I knew who ever was watching thought I was insane; I didn't care. I didn't even fall a foot before I floated back up to height of one of the rails. I lied on my back and relaxed; letting soothing sounds come back. I felt Sakura and Naruto arrive; and then I heard them.

"Come on Sasuke! I know you like that new girl." Naruto's voice came to.

"I do not, you loser." Sasuke replied.

"Then why'd you _carry her in bridal style to your house, _hm?"

"Because the she was injured and couldn't walked; and the Hokage put her with me." Then after a few minutes he said, "And it wasn't bridal style, idiot. I carried her on my back."

I got caught up in the commotion, I lost focus.

"H-HELP!!!!!" I yelled as a fell.

I fell quick because with in moments I felt someone's bold arms catch me. My hair had fallen in my face and a hand, with purple nails, wiped it away from my face. The first thing I saw was red; red eyes. _'Sasuke's Sharingan? Maybe Naruto's nine-tailed fox... No! It's..... Itachi Uchiha!' _I looked up and the bridge, behind Itachi. Sasuke was looking with eyes of terror; then he through a kunai. Itachi ran from the spot.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me; safe from my little brother." Itachi spoke such soft words.

"Safe? With you!? I was _safer_ with him!" I yelled back.

"No... you weren't Sintary...."

He looked down at me with such gorgeous, red eyes. As I stared into them, I felt my eyes droop; I was falling a sleep... in the hands of a supposed murderer....

When I woke up, I saw a very familiar blond headed man. _'That's him!! The guy with a black coat and red clothes with blond hair!! That's the one who murdered my clan!!' _That thought came to mind.

"YOU!!!!!" I screamed. "Murderer!!!!! MURDERER!!!!!!!" I backed away as far as I could in the couch.

"Deidara what did you do?" Itachi shook his head.

"I don't even know this girl." Deidara, the blond one, said.

"You—you murdered the Sacuna clan!!!!! How could you forget that!!!?" I yelled.

"You're a survivor??" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes! My name is Sintary Sacuna!" I swung a punch as Deidara. "I was safe with Sasuke and Sakura and Naru-to...." I blew it.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Itachi asked.

"That nine tailed brat?" Deidara asked rubbing his cheek.

_'Dang... I wasn't suppose to say his name!'_ I stayed silent.

"Anyway, here put this on." Itachi threw a kimono at me.

"Idiot! I'm not going to put this on!" I yelled throwing it back.

Itachi caught it and said, "There's a party tonight and you're our guest of honor. We want you to look descent." He turned and left.

I sighed and walked to the bathroom to change.

_'Maybe I'll be able to sneak out the window...' _I thought.

I tried the window, but they were glued shut. I screamed in anger and heard Deidara chuckle

You're—You're......

We finally made it to Sasuke's place after getting dinner. Sasuke said that I could sleep in the room next to his. I walked in and saw it was kinda dark... _'Who lived here?' _I wondered. I took a hot shower and went to bed.

After a good night sleep I got up and decided to check this Itachi guy's profile. But first, I walked right into the kitchen and made some breakfast for me; then I went into the living room.

I placed my free hand on my right temple and whispered, "Secrets are meet to be hidden; but with your power they are left out in the open. Show me what ever secrets this Itachi Uchiha beholds."

My Eye Change opened up a scanner that was a hologram. I felt someone's presences behind me. I turned around and let a gasp escape my mouth; it was Sasuke.

"Ah-a umm....." I smiled/laughed halfheartedly; looking for an excuse.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm..." I looked around for an excuse still. _'How am I going to tell him?' _"Ummm..... It's my Kekkie Genkai; The Eye Change."

"Okay.... so what are you looking at...?" He asked when my scanner made a beeping noise. Sasuke looked over my shoulder and saw what I was looking at. "That's...."

I bit my lip. "Ya... umm... about that...." I was looking for a explanation for that now.

"How do you know my brother?" Sasuke asked calmly even though he looked freaked.

"My Eye Change allows me to scan people after I get a name; or find out something I know about them to narrow down possible results that come up. I found Itachi's name when I checked you." I explained the best I could.

"But when you 'scanned' me, this didn't come up." He was obviously confused about the holographic search board that was in front of me.

I sighed, knowing I'd have to lie and I hated lying to people who should know the truth. But what was I going to do? Break my trust in my family's ancestors that are supposablly watching over me right now; or a keep the secret who seems like he would understand... I chose family.

"Because you were close by and I wasn't alone. You see my mind can't handle all these possible results when they're in my head because there's a chance of me missing the person I was looking for. So, since I didn't know that their was only one Itachi Uchiha, I thought I should do the holograph. Then, there's a possibility that the profile of a person has SO much information on it that it's impossible to shorten it." I exhaled.

I quickly scanned over everything. That was another advantage or differences between the Sharingan and the Eye Change; I can scan things very quickly and not miss anything and remember all of it; or just the moral of it. I then closed it, knowing Sasuke was baffled at how I read all that under a minute.

"Well," I said with a smile standing up. "Let's go meet Kakashi and the squad at the bridge."

I took a quick shower and changed into an outfit that looked like the Leaf's ANBU ninja.

Sasuke and I were the first at the bridge. I decided to practice levitation for about the fifteen, millionth time. I stood on the edge of bridge and blocked out all sound and detraction. Once I felt like I was floating, I jumped off the bridge. I knew who ever was watching thought I was insane; I didn't care. I didn't even fall a foot before I floated back up to height of one of the rails. I lied on my back and relaxed; letting soothing sounds come back. I felt Sakura and Naruto arrive; and then I heard them.

"Come on Sasuke! I know you like that new girl." Naruto's voice came to.

"I do not, you loser." Sasuke replied.

"Then why'd you _carry her in bridal style to your house, _hm?"

"Because the she was injured and couldn't walked; and the Hokage put her with me." Then after a few minutes he said, "And it wasn't bridal style, idiot. I carried her on my back."

I got caught up in the commotion, I lost focus.

"H-HELP!!!!!" I yelled as a fell.

I fell quick because with in moments I felt someone's bold arms catch me. My hair had fallen in my face and a hand, with purple nails, wiped it away from my face. The first thing I saw was red; red eyes. _'Sasuke's Sharingan? Maybe Naruto's nine-tailed fox... No! It's..... Itachi Uchiha!' _I looked up and the bridge, behind Itachi. Sasuke was looking with eyes of terror; then he through a kunai. Itachi ran from the spot.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me; safe from my little brother." Itachi spoke such soft words.

"Safe? With you!? I was _safer_ with him!" I yelled back.

"No... you weren't Sintary...."

He looked down at me with such gorgeous, red eyes. As I stared into them, I felt my eyes droop; I was falling a sleep... in the hands of a supposed murderer....

When I woke up, I saw a very familiar blond headed man. _'That's him!! The guy with a black coat and red clothes with blond hair!! That's the one who murdered my clan!!' _That thought came to mind.

"YOU!!!!!" I screamed. "Murderer!!!!! MURDERER!!!!!!!" I backed away as far as I could in the couch.

"Deidara what did you do?" Itachi shook his head.

"I don't even know this girl." Deidara, the blond one, said.

"You—you murdered the Sacuna clan!!!!! How could you forget that!!!?" I yelled.

"You're a survivor??" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes! My name is Sintary Sacuna!" I swung a punch as Deidara. "I was safe with Sasuke and Sakura and Naru-to...." I blew it.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Itachi asked.

"That nine tailed brat?" Deidara asked rubbing his cheek.

_'Dang... I wasn't suppose to say his name!'_ I stayed silent.

"Anyway, here put this on." Itachi threw a kimono at me.

"Idiot! I'm not going to put this on!" I yelled throwing it back.

Itachi caught it and said, "There's a party tonight and you're our guest of honor. We want you to look descent." He turned and left.

I sighed and walked to the bathroom to change.

_'Maybe I'll be able to sneak out the window...' _I thought.

I tried the window, but they were glued shut. I screamed in anger and heard Deidara chuckle


	4. On one Condition

On one condition.....

"I hate you...." I said as I stood behind the curtains.

"Welcome. Welcome." Everyone chanted

"Dude what's going on?" I asked confused.

"And now we welcome our guest of honor." Itachi said.

I walked out in my kimono.

"We all voted while you were in the bathroom and we decided that we wanted you in the Akatsuki." Itachi said.

"Uhhh....." I looked away from he's gaze. "okay?"

"come on up." Someone said. "My name is Pein; you will call me LORD Pein."

"Again, uhh okay?" I laughed a little. The man glared.

"Ssshe'll be good for the group." This white freak guy said. "My name is Orochimaru."

"H-hello...." I said.

"Hey, beautiful! Go an accept the ring already!" Deidara yelled, obviously drunk.

"Do you want another punch, Deidara?" I held a my hands in a fist.

"That's what your name mean; beautiful."

"Don't test me Deidara!!" Okay, this obviously was not working out.

"Hey, break it up!" Itachi commanded.

"You're just sayin' that cause you don't want beautiful here, to get hurt."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm not the one who's gonna get hurt!" I punched him on the arm.

"I told you not to test me." I turned toward Pein. "I'll join, but on one condition."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I can return home to my village."

"As long as you keep your secret and come back every month, fine. But break that promise, and you will be killed." Pein said.

I gulped. "Agreed."

I grabbed the ring and tore off the kimono to reveal the clothes I had on before. I ran out the door.

_'I seriously have to learn not to make deals like this.....'_

I ran into the Sand Village and headed back toward the Leaf; a three day journey alone. On my way back, I saw something small and orange. I went down to get it; it was a stuffed cat. I held it in my hands and chanted a spell.

"_At the cost of my spiritual energy, bring this animal to life!"_

The orange cat was now a demon.

"I say, I must thank you. My name in Sandals; I can be small or large. And I have many healing techniques."

First, I was stunned. "My name is Sintary." I said after awhile.

"You must be exhausted, let me take you to your destination; while you rest." She said.

"Thank you."

"Now where are you off to?"

"The Leaf Village." I went on her back and fell asleep.

In a couple of minutes, I felt hands touch my face. "

"Sintary?"

"Sasuke?"

I opened my eyes and saw that it was Sasuke. He looked worried.

"Come on. Tomorrow we go to the Land of Waves." He said carrying me inside.

"The Hidden Mist....." I said falling asleep from exhaustion.

On one condition.....

"I hate you...." I said as I stood behind the curtains.

"Welcome. Welcome." Everyone chanted

"Dude what's going on?" I asked confused.

"And now we welcome our guest of honor." Itachi said.

I walked out in my kimono.

"We all voted while you were in the bathroom and we decided that we wanted you in the Akatsuki." Itachi said.

"Uhhh....." I looked away from he's gaze. "okay?"

"come on up." Someone said. "My name is Pein; you will call me LORD Pein."

"Again, uhh okay?" I laughed a little. The man glared.

"Ssshe'll be good for the group." This white freak guy said. "My name is Orochimaru."

"H-hello...." I said.

"Hey, beautiful! Go an accept the ring already!" Deidara yelled, obviously drunk.

"Do you want another punch, Deidara?" I held a my hands in a fist.

"That's what your name mean; beautiful."

"Don't test me Deidara!!" Okay, this obviously was not working out.

"Hey, break it up!" Itachi commanded.

"You're just sayin' that cause you don't want beautiful here, to get hurt."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm not the one who's gonna get hurt!" I punched him on the arm.

"I told you not to test me." I turned toward Pein. "I'll join, but on one condition."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I can return home to my village."

"As long as you keep your secret and come back every month, fine. But break that promise, and you will be killed." Pein said.

I gulped. "Agreed."

I grabbed the ring and tore off the kimono to reveal the clothes I had on before. I ran out the door.

_'I seriously have to learn not to make deals like this.....'_

I ran into the Sand Village and headed back toward the Leaf; a three day journey alone. On my way back, I saw something small and orange. I went down to get it; it was a stuffed cat. I held it in my hands and chanted a spell.

"_At the cost of my spiritual energy, bring this animal to life!"_

The orange cat was now a demon.

"I say, I must thank you. My name in Sandals; I can be small or large. And I have many healing techniques."

First, I was stunned. "My name is Sintary." I said after awhile.

"You must be exhausted, let me take you to your destination; while you rest." She said.

"Thank you."

"Now where are you off to?"

"The Leaf Village." I went on her back and fell asleep.

In a couple of minutes, I felt hands touch my face. "

"Sintary?"

"Sasuke?"

I opened my eyes and saw that it was Sasuke. He looked worried.

"Come on. Tomorrow we go to the Land of Waves." He said carrying me inside.

"The Hidden Mist....." I said falling asleep from exhaustion.


	5. A close call

A Close Call

Early that morning, Sasuke and I headed out the door. We were suppose to meet our team outside the village. Naruto and Sakura showed up; then Tazuna, the bridge builder we were guarding. Then, after 20 minutes of waiting, Kakashi showed up.

_'Now I know why a few days ago they were so made at him....' _I shook my head.

"ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you so hyped up about, Naruto?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"This is my first time out of the village!!!!!!"

I looked around at them. _'Poor kids.... they couldn't leave the village till after they graduated? Humph. That sucks...' _

I started zoning out and walking into the air. All the bickering stopped. I turned around.

"What?" I asked. "I'm levitating, so what?"

I continued walking in the air; they followed. I saw a puddle up ahead and wondered. Kakashi was wondering the same. I turned on my Kekkie Genkai. There was going to be an enemy attack and I knew it....

Then two ninja came up and attacked Kakashi! Their chains slashed through him and blood splattered everywhere! Then the went after Naruto.

"Naruto! Move out of the way!" I ran toward Naruto.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion; I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I jumped in front of Naruto at the last minute and took the blow. I had made several hand signs while running and got a spiral of chakra and air. I sent them flying back.

"Sintary!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. Sasuke couldn't say anything because he was fighting off another.

Kakashi showed up and took the other guy out.

_'Show off.' _Sasuke thought. I chuckled and fell backwards.

"Sintary!" This time, everyone yelled.

**

I woke up to some noise.... that I don't recall was there when I passed out.

"Leave her out of this!" Came Kakashi's voice in a growl.

I opened my eyes. I was about six or seven feet off the ground. I felt skin; bumpy skin and a hand. I had to be in the enemy's hands.. I looked to my left a little and noticed a huge sword.

"How can you fight me, if I have one of your own in my possession, Kakashi." Came a dark, evil voice.

"Kakashi-sensei! Look!" Sakura yelled.

All eyes were on me. _'Great. Nice going Sakura.' _I thought.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." Came the voice.

"Zabuza, she's injured. Leave her out of this!" Kakashi yelled.

"And what makes you think I'll hand her over so easily, eh Kakashi?" He dropped me.

I fell to the ground on my side and screamed in pain.

"Take a step closer to her and she'll be dead by the end of this fight. ALONG WITH THE REST OF YOU!" He attacked them.

"NO!" I yelled but my voice was rasp with pain.

I saw them get slaughter.

"NO!!!! KAKASHI!!! SAKURA!!!!! NARUTO!!!!! SASUKE!!!!!!" I yelled crying.

And then everything went black......

**

"Sintary!!!! Sintary, wake up!!!!!" Came Sasuke voice.

I woke up. "Sasuke...?" Tears of relief planted themselves with in my eyes. I sat up and hugged Sasuke. "You're alive." I whispered.

"Yeah..?" He said pulling me away. "Why wouldn't I be."

I stared at him. "It—it was a dream...." I gasped. "It was so real... Squad 7 was there and Tazuna and I was in the evil guys clutches and then and then.... he slaughtered you all...." I looked at Sasuke's shocked face. "It was a vision.... I fainted with my Kekkie Genkai on.... causing a dream to appear so real..."

"Kakashi??" Sasuke whispered.

I covered his mouth.

"No one can know about this? Got it? This is only between us." I said.

"Then tell me about it." Sasuke said sternly.

I told him everything. From being knocked out to them getting slaughtered by a guy named Zabuza.

"Well, we did fight someone named Zabuza. But we weren't slaughtered." Sasuke said.

"Maybe I saw pieces of that and with the poison, it created a sick dream." I said.

"Yeah, about the poison, we checked it and it was all gone..." Sasuke said.

_'Oh no... they weren't suppose to find out about that....' _

"It's nothing. My body gets rid of poison by turning it into chakra." I told them half the truth...

"Oh okay... then we have to get going... because today is the day when we go back to the bridge to watch Tazuna." Sasuke said getting up.

"Okay." I said and got dressed.

We walked to the bridge with everyone else; well except Naruto.

"Oh my god..." I whispered once we reached the bridge.

All the workers where knocked out or killed.

"What in the devil's name happened here?"

The mist surrounded us.

"Everyone, get ready." Kakashi said.

"I see you still have those brats with you, Kakashi." Came that evil, dark voice from Zabuza. "And you have that one awake for the fight." He was talking about me.

The mist cleared revealing the tall man, Zabuza and a guy.. er... a girl... about our age.

"Haku," Zabuza said. "Why don't you take these two. They look promising." Zabuza meant me and Sasuke.

Haku came at me with tremendous speed. My Kekkie Genkai could barely track him because I only had the basic version. I swung around and nailed my heel into his stomach. I had matched his speed. Haku went flying back to Zabuza.

"Looks like you have rivals, Haku." Zabuza said looking at me. "Now get up."

Haku got up.

"Sasuke, Sintary, take care of him..." Kakashi said.

I stepped forward. I wasn't afraid. Sasuke wasn't either.

_'Ready?'_ I asked Sasuke.

He just nodded. I was looking at Sasuke when Haku started coming near us. There was a clone and him; the real Haku was going after me. He attacked from underneath, aiming at my middle back. I flipped over him and kicked him in the middle back.

"You're making this too easy." I said. Then Haku vanished into water. My eyes widened.

_'He was the clone! That means....'_ I turned and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was landing punches left and right and Haku was dodging or taking them. And he wasn't turning into water.

"Secret Jutsu:" Haku performed a one hand, hand sign.

_'I haven't seen that since Sumari showed me!'_ I thought.

"Thousand Needles of Death!" Haku yelled.

"No!" I yelled, running to Sasuke.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Everything was moving in slow motion. Sintary screaming and running toward me... These needles flying at me. And then someone pushed me out of the way. I looked from where I had fallen. Sintary.

"Sintary!" I yelled.

Sintary fell to the ground... blood everywhere. My eyes widened in horror. She was..... dead...

"Now that I've finished off your friend, it's your turn." Haku said.

I kept staring at Sintary. That wasn't Sintary; I could _see_ the change from her chakra to a... substitution! I looked around for Sintary. But I found these ice mirrors around me.

Then I hard this clash of metal and found Sintary in front of me!

She was shaking her head. "You seriously need to pay attention."

My P.O.V

More needles came at us.

"Brace yourself!" I yelled and picked up a needle. I stopped all the ones I could. Sasuke just protected himself from the ones I couldn't block. A needle struck me just behind the knee.

"Ah!" I swore as my knee went limp. I pulled the needle out.

Haku took to opportunity and threw more needles my way.

"Gah!" I said falling backwards.

I looked at Sasuke and he looked at me. We were both beat up pretty bad. I smiled to myself.

"You think this is funny? A matter between life and death?" Haku said sternly.

Sasuke's P.O.V

"It's always been funny." Sintary smirked standing up. "I've always faced death head on. And always come out almost dead."

There was something to hang on to.... something to.... admire her? That's ridiculous. But then what do I feel towards her....

My P.O.V

There was the smell of smoke in the air.

_'Great...' _I thought.

_'What?'_ Sasuke asked.

_'It's Naruto...'_ I said.

Sasuke sighed as smoke appeared.

"No need to fear, Naruto Uzumaki is here!" Naruto yelled.

I kinda just zoned out after that. Till Haku started throwing needles again. I grabbed around needle and tried to fend so more off. But me knee being shot made my whole leg limp. More needles made contact with me. I noticed they hadn't hit any vital spots.

I sensed someone's presence was here. I turned and looked toward Sasuke.

"Naruto?!" I shirked. I sighed in frustration. "You weren't suppose to get in here!" I yelled.

"Idiot..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help!" Naruto barked.

I heard Haku sigh. "I've had just about enough."

Needles flung at us all around. Naruto didn't know what to do and got several needles that made contact. Haku threw so many needles at us. I looked to my left and saw Naruto and Sasuke were down. Sasuke started getting up, Sharingan in his eyes.

My eyes widened for some reason and I heard my heart beat. There was something.... that I couldn't remember.... or didn't want to remember about the Sharingan.

"Go tend to Naruto, Sintary... I've got this guy." Sasuke said.

I nodded and headed back to Naruto. I took out his needles and started healing his wounds. Sasuke and Naruto, hell, even I was beaten up. I was so caught up and determined to save Naruto, that I didn't even notice Haku's presence come up behind me; until he was about a minute away.

I turned up a little to late and got smacked in the chin, a cut up my arm and an injection of needles. I was paralyzed. I was frightened by what I saw out of the corner of my eyes. Sasuke was running toward us as Haku was about to attack again. Sasuke took the needles that Haku threw and swung him against the ice mirrors.

Naruto's P.O.V

I woke up, only to see Sintary standing there, terrified, in front of me and Sasuke, all tattered and beat up. He looked like he was on the verge of dying.

My P.O.V

"No..." I whispered.

"You.... I've always.... hated you...." Sasuke said. He was talking to Naruto.

I turned and looked at Naruto. Naruto's face was so confused and frustrated.

"You didn't have to do that! You didn't have to protect me!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, you loser." Sasuke said. He's voice was nearly a whisper now. "Loser." He said falling backwards.

I screamed and fell to my knees. It felt like part of my mind and soul was being extracted. It hurt so much to the point where I couldn't keep the tears from falling.

Naruto could sense my lose of control. Naruto held Sasuke tightly and then looked at me. All tattered and beat up.

"Sintary...." Naruto said looking at me. "You take care of Sasuke, try and save him...." Naruto handed Sasuke to me.

"But Naruto, what are you going to do?" I asked looking at him.

Naruto was looking at Haku, who was struggling up.

"I'm going to finish this guy off." Naruto said.

Suddenly, I felt Power in the air. Not normal chakra.... but.... blood lust chakra.

_'The nine-tailed fox!'_ "Naruto wait!" I said standing up and put out a hand to try and stop him.

But Haku threw needles at Naruto's back and they came flying out of his back! I was sent backwards. I was terrified. A strike of power came out again and it sent my head right into the ground. I blacked out.

I woke to a dark place. It was darkness all around me. I heard a heart beat and then nothing.

"Sasuke?" I called out, having the slightest hope he was here.

"Sintary." A voice called back.

"Sasuke is that you?!" I said getting scared.

"Sintary..." It called again. "I've been watching you for some time.... You will be mine!" A surge of power washed over me. I was wrapped in it. "I will kill you to do so!" It called again.

It kept squeezing me. I felt all hope disappear from with in me. I was going to die here... in the unknown.... just like everyone claimed Sumari did when she disappeared.

I awoke again; to sobbing. My head was throbbing with pain. I very slowly moved my hand, that was above my hand, and touched it. There was blood.

_'Sintary...'_ Came Sasuke's weak voice inside my head. _'Can you tell Sakura to get off... it hurts...'_

I turned my head to my left. There was Tazuna and Sakura.... crying over Sasuke.

"Sakura..." I said weakly.

"Sintary!" She exclaimed getting off Sasuke.

"Sakura, look!" Tazuna said.

Sasuke was opening his eyes. I tried sitting up, but I had no strength left. Nothing to give to Sasuke to help him heal.... and then I finally blacked out.

I woke up to the light actually. No darkness at all. Just the sun's light in a room.

"I heard that she's healing unbelievably fast...." Came a kid's voice.

"Is that true, Naruto?" Came other kid's voice.

"I don't know.... Sintary's injuries where pretty bad, huh Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Yeah.... before you came Naruto... she said she always faced death straight on.... and always comes out almost dead...." Sasuke said.

"And I guess this battle proves it to you guys.." I said.

"Sintary." Came a series of shocked voices.

I sat up, able to move again.

"Yep. You really thought I'd die after a blow to the head, huh?" I said.

"Well, of course.." Naruto said. "You had lost almost all of your blood and you were cold... but you survived.."

"People say it's a miracle... some say that you're a cursed immortal being here to enslave us all.." Sasuke says.

"But you believe the miracle part, right?" I asked. They nodded.

_'Good... they shouldn't believe what other people say... especially about being an immortal being...'_ I thought.

I got out of the hospital a few days later. People were muttering and spreading rumors about me. But only one other person knew the truth about me... and I hope he wasn't going to come.


	6. You've changed

You've Changed

We were waiting for Kakashi to show up at the bridge. Everyone was getting really bored. I thought I was a great idea to face Sasuke on the water, since he had Sharingan.

_'You can do it Sasuke! Show her who's boss!'_ Sakura thought.

_'Does Sakura hate me that much? Or does her obsession rule over friendship?'_ I wondered/

"Ready, set, fight!" Sakura yelled.

I pulled out my katanas. They were very useful to me. They were as sharp as ever and shown like the sun.

Sasuke and I practically gave fireworks a new meaning; because every time we chased, sparks of fire came out from our metal items.

Sasuke started to lead away from the ways of the samurai and to the ways of the ninja; by using the Uchiha clan's most favorite technique: The Fire Ball jutsu.

This flaming hot ball of fire came at me with intense speed. At the last minute I yelled, "Ice Style: Mirror Mimicker!"

The spherical shape of blazing, hot gas hit the cool, reflecting mirror. Then Sasuke's voice came, only like a recording.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Then the Fire Ball repelled back at Sasuke. He barely dodged it!

"I designate this match over." Came a voice.

"Kakashi-sensei!" We all yelled in shock.

"Who'd you expect?" He laughed a bit; then stopped when he saw we were amused. "Anyway, I put you all forth for the Chuunin Exams. Think about it and let me know. Bring back the forms. Bye." And then he was gone.

"Chuunin Exams?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"You don't know about them?" I asked him.

"No...." He mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"Well..... it's the next level up. Academy Student, Genin, Chuunin, Joinin, Hokage, Sage. And once you get to a certain level in skill, you could be asked to join the ANBU Black Ops. But your skills have to way off the chart." I explained.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

I fell. '_Is this kid really that clueless?'_ I wondered.

"They're kind of like Haku. The village's tracker ninja. They're very secret and work for the Hokage."

_'No wonder Itachi was asked to join.....'_ I heard Sasuke think.

_'Yeah, I know.'_ I said to him in my mind.

Sasuke looks at me in shock. I simply smile and say, "Well, see ya!" and then I was off.

Once I had set a little distance from me and my team, I started to panic. I knew that _they_ would be here for the Chuunin Exams. Since none of them past last time _we_ were here. I remembered how close I was to fighting Itachi in the Third Exams.

I felt a nudge in my pocket.

"Oh my god! I forgot I picked you up! I'm so sorry!" I said as I took Sandals out of my pocket.

"You're welcome." She said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For hooking your telepathy up with.... oh what's his name....... ah, Sasuke's!"

_'Great. So that's how he heard.'_ I thought to myself.

"Oh and F.Y.I, I heard everything you just thought." Sandals said kinda snotty like.

"Well, I'm going to take you home and take a shower." I said.

Sandals jumped out of my hands and transformed.

"Hop on!" She yelled.

I was still in awe that I could bring this creature to life. I jumped onto her back and she glided to my house... er our house.

Once we were there, Sandals transformed back and hopped onto my shoulder.

"Good cat." I said petting her head.

I didn't know if Sasuke was home yet. So I just let myself in, grabbed my bag and headed toward the shower. I was just turning the handle, when it turned by itself and Sasuke came out!! He was only in a towel from the waist down.

I screamed. Sasuke covered my mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet!!" He whispered harshly. "Do you want Sakura and Ino coming in here?! They're right outside, at the bottom floor waiting." His eyes darted to the door.

_'He's kinda cute.'_ That was meant for me and only for me to know.

"What?!!!" Sasuke yelled. He looked at me like he was going to EXPLODE!!

And after all that lecturing of how I'm suppose to be quiet, he goes and yells! Sending Sakura and Ino in here!

"Sintary!!!!!!!!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They yelled as they mauled me.

"Ino. Sakura. Get off her. Now." Came a deep, dark voice.

They got off me. Then they headed toward the door and left.

_'Like a puppy and it's master..'_ I always thought of Sakura and Ino as one.

_'But who's the master?'_ Came Sasuke's voice telepathically.

I laughed and said, "Sasuke, you say the funniest things."

Then I looked back at him. He was fully dressed. I grabbed my bag and _locked_ the bathroom door. Then thought for a moment.

"You do remember that there was a lock on this, right?" I yelled through the door.

No answer. I sighed and got in the shower.

_'I know, I just never have used it.'_ Came Sasuke's voice.

I smiled to myself.

***

I came out about fifteen minutes later. Sasuke was sitting on his bed waiting. I was wearing a black tank top and gray shorts.

We sat there talking; me on the floor, Sasuke on the bed. It seemed like our conversation would never end.

But it did end. It ended when I heard a scream from a little kid. I looked into the distance and followed the scream.

"Konohamaru!" I yelled realizing who is was. "Let's go Sasuke!" I ran out the window, Sasuke followed.

"Naruto, help!" Konohamaru cried. "Hey, put me down!"

I grabbed a stone. A sharp one.

_'Sasuke, get up in this tree!'_

_'Got it.'' _

I threw my stone at him and yelled, "Let him go!" Then I thought to Sasuke. _'Your turn.'_

Sasuke then threw his stone at the guy's hand. The guy dropped Konohamaru. Konohamaru ran toward me. I moved him to Naruto.

"Who do you think you are?!! Picking on little kids! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!!" I yelled.

_'Man, when did Sintary get this loud and protective?'_ He thought. But he said, "Like who, you?! Tch, ya right!"

"What is the little kitty afraid he's gonna get his paws wet?" I said to him as if he was a cat.

He was mad. I could tell because his chakra rose and his face turned red!

"Oh like I'm scared of a little cat." I laughed.

"Why! You're going to pay for that!!" He yelled.

"Kankuro. Sintary. That's enough." Came a deep, dark, distance voice I knew all too well.

"Oh, hey, Gaara." Kankuro said.

Kankuro was making up a really lame excuse. I tuned out and stared at Gaara.

_'He is annoying me to know end...'_ Gaara thought.

_'Tell me about it, Gaara.'_ I thought back to him.

"You can still read minds... Sintary." Gaara said.

I stuck my tongue out playfully. But got a mouth full of sand! I starting choking on it and Kankuro laughed.

"Shut up!" I said between coughs.

"Make—me!" He yelled.

I stomped over there and pulled he's tongue out. He looked scared now.

"What's the matter?" I asked dully. "Cat got your tongue?"

I began to pull on his tongue, when I sensed fear from behind me. I pulled one more time, hard, and let go.

"Next time, you better watch who you pick on." I gave my last warning to Kankuro and left.

Gaara was already down from the tree and was about to leave.

"Hey," Sakura yelled. "You guys are from the Hidden Sand Village, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Temari asked confused.

"Then you guys must have a purpose or applications for being here."

"Sakura, they do have both. They're here for the Chuunin Exams." I said embarrassed that she just yelled at them.

Sasuke jumped down from his tree.

"Hey you! What's your name?" He yelled.

"Temari turned around thinking it was her he was asking.

"Who, me?" She asked pointing to herself.

"No, the one with the gourd on his back."

Gaara turned around.

"I'm interested in you, too. My name is Gaara of the Desert." Dry as the sand..

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

Then they vanished to their hotel.

"Who were they?" Naruto whispered even though they were well out of ear shot.

"They're well known as the Sand Siblings. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro." I said, still staring at where they left.

Konohamaru walked up to Naruto and whispered something hilarious!!

"Hey, boss, why can't you be cool like Sasuke?"

Naruto fell in disappointment and I laughed. Everyone was staring at me because they hadn't heard.

"Come on Sasuke, let's get something to eat." I said.

Sasuke and I left to go get something from a restaurant. We went to the training grounds to spare a little. We left around dusk for Ichiraku's with scrapes, bruises, scratchings and all of the above. The old man thought we had just come back from a mission but we said we came back from the training grounds. We each ordered Miso ramen. We left just as Naruto came. The old man laughed when he saw Naruto's puzzled face.

After I saw that Sasuke was fast asleep, I snicked out to go find Gaara.

I found him in his usually place; on top of the roof, looking at the moon.

"Hey!" I said hopping up on the roof besides him. "was I tough enough?"

"Yeah." Gaara said dully. "Since when did you get like that? All protective of little kids."

I stared at Gaara and then sat down.

"I've always been like this, Gaara. Even in the Sand village. When kids called you names, I defended you. Told them things that were true. They respected me and left you alone."

"Then when you left, they started again. Only a lot worse..." Gaara said.

I stared at Gaara in silence.

"Tell me, Sintary." Gaara started. "Did my father send you out too? Send you out to kill me like my Uncle?" Gaara looked at me this time.

I stared at the moon.

"Yes...." I said. "He did. But I said no. I knew if I stayed in the Hidden Sand, I'd be killed. So I left, leaving you a gift."

"To connect and read your mind?" He said. I knew he was smirking.

"Yes..." I said smiling.

Dawn approach; signaling me to do.

"See you later Gaara." I said.

I left for Sasuke's. I was exhausted. As I jumped onto the balcony to my room, I saw Naruto and Sakura waiting at the bottom.

_'They're waiting for him?'_ I thought that was odd. There has to be something wrong.

I opened the window and heard the shower running.

"Come on sleepy head! Wake up and let's go!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"Hey!" I yelled coming back out. "Be quiet or I'll kill ya both!!"

They shut up. I went to Sasuke's room and noted he was still asleep. I went up to him and saw something coming through the window. It was a snake. I grabbed it before it reached Sasuke and squeezed it.

_'I'm back...'_ A voice whispered in my ears.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. He was here.... I felt it.

Then a devious plan came to my mind. I put the snake by his face and shook him lightly. He woke up to the snake's dead face!!!! He_ screamed!!!!! _I felt Naruto and Sakura come up instantly as I laughed my head off!!! I grabbed the snake and in between laughs, said it was dead. We heard pounding.

"Sasuke are you alright?!" Came Sakura's worried voice.

"GO AWAY!!!!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

The pounding stopped and I heard the door shut.

"Up you go, cause they be awaiting!" I smiled.

Sasuke gave me the 'You're-insane' look. Then he pushed he out his door.

I started laughing again. Then I hopped on the cough and picked up a random book.


	7. Chunin Challenage

"Sixteen hundred miles away, awaits a princess lock up in a tower. She longed to see the outside and smell the fresh air. The evil witches told her that she must remain in the castle till she died, a horrible, painful death. But just Sixteen miles away from the castle lied another castle. With the prince at hand locked away. Cold, icilated and he seek revenge on the person who separate them." You were reading your book cause Sasuke wanted to take his time to bother Naruto. Then You were getting a strange vibe from somewhere. 'Was it that snake that I killed. Cause I know his here and for me and Sasuke.' You knew Sasuke could here you but you knew he didn't know who you were talking about. Then Sasuke came out. "Let's go." So you guys went to the academy. "WHY DO THEY PLAY THE SAME TRICK EVERY YEAR!" You relished the genjutsu. "Hey who did that?" "I did! You guys play that trick every year to tick off Genin that didn't see it coming!" "So you say we're old news to you." You lowered you voice. "All I'm saying is your little trick is old news to me." The other ninja spoke up. "You're the missing-Nin from the Sand Sintary Sacuna. We heard that you might cause us some problems." "You mind saying that a little louder." You said no louder that a low tone voice. "Off you go." "You didn't answer my question." Then you ran up to the guy that said that you were a missing-Nin. "momo catish monka." You mumble and then went to kick him. He went to kick back. Then this Guy with realllllllllllllly bushy eyebrows stopped you and him. You leg muscles were so strong you thought you heard something crack. Then you did a back hand spring back to your side by Sasuke.  
"Hey Sasuke! Naruto! Sintary! let's Go!!!" Sakura yelled. 'fine then' "release!" You released your jutsu. Just as you guys were about to head in to check in that guy with the bushy eyebrows stopped you. "You with the attitude! And you the missing Nin." 'what does he want?!' "my name is Rock Lee. I challenge you first Sintary Sacuna then You Sasuke Uchiha." "Fine That okay Sasuke?" "Fine with me." "But we don't have time!" "Come on Sakura please." "well okay then." Then you used you I change to change your clothes. 'how'd I do that???' Then you changed your eye change to look like the Uchiha's Sharingan. Sasuke insisted that you made it look like the Sharingan so that people would think that it was not just him and Itachi left.'Maybe that's why I was able to change clothes.'

you made the first move. Taijutsu style! 'Man she is good at taijutsu.' "But not as fast as me!" You went neck to neck. Toe to toe. up and Down. 'He's fast! I can't keep up. Sasuke help me!' "Tag Battle alright with you Lee!?" You yelled. "That is alright." 'Go Sasuke.' You let Lee kick you then did a back flip and Sasuke jumped in. Then they went at it. Lee was getting ready to use his forbidden technique(sp). "Dancing Leaf." Sasuke said. Then a pin wheel came at them and stopped Lee. Lee sent Sasuke falling. 'He's not falling right.' Sakura said in her head. "Let's Go then!" You yelled. You and Sakura ran. Sakura slid to catch from below. And you got you healing jutsu ready. She caught him and you ran over cause he was breathing heavy. "Are you okay Sasuke?! Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura he's going to be fine okay." Then Naruto came over. "hey guys! You know that turtle thing his talking to." "ya! So what about it." "Well Maybe that's his sensei." 'Loser has no clue does he.' 'Nope' Then This other Guy Came out. he had the biggest and the Bushiest Eyebrows YET! 'That's the sensei.' You said in your mind. Then They talked and you guys were freaked out when you looked at you. 'So that's Kakashi's group. Better be careful around them.' Then he ended up behind you guys! Sasuke started to shake a little. Then he talked and talked and talked. He and Lee left. You guys went to check in.


	8. The Forest of Death!

Okay after Anko made her enters(sp) early, you guys made your way over to the Forest of Death early next morning. She gave speech and gave you the forms. You and Sasuke filled 'em out and handed them in. Naruto got the scroll. You said to Naruto act like you give it to me so that the other think that I'll have it but really give it to Sasuke okay you'll get the scroll after we get inside and nobody's around." So Naruto did exactly what you said! "Okay go to a gate! Ready set Open the Gates!" you guys walked in.

You heard screaming and alot of it! your first enemy, who also called you a missing-nin was from the Hidden Rain. Sasuke cut one of the dude's arm.(I think he cut off I'm not sure)

Your next enemy was someone from your past and blow a storm at you guys. Naruto got eaten by a snake(LOL! so sorry that was kind of funny)...........................


	9. A Snake and Its Curse

'Man why is he here and what does he want.' Your signal(sp) was cut off from that air blast so Sasuke couldn't hear you. "Come out where ever you are. You Missing-nin of the Hidden Sand. And the last of the clan." 'Sasuke can you hear me!? Sasuke!' **she** kept laughing. "That won't work dear." You froze. 'He can hear me!?!?' "Oh yes and I know exactly where you are." "Sintary MOVE!" You ran and then saw Sasuke and Sakura. "Where's that cat you found?" "Sandals come out." "I'm here." "Okay can you disconnect me message connecter cause this person can track us." "Done." You guys ran to a hiding spot. Then he said "After this one us will have both scrolls and the other will be dead." He pulled down his eye lid. You darted(sp) To stop him. You froze. 'I'm too close.' You were glad you could at least talk to your self. Then you made a slow hand sign and backhand spring back to Sasuke and Sakura. You fell and twisted your right wrist. But you got up. Then he pulled out a two kunai and a shuriken(sp) 'Move Sasuke move' Sasuke said to himself(not that you could hear) Sasuke stabbed himself with a kunai. And as "he" threw the two kunai, Sasuke picked up Sakura and ran. You followed and got cut on the back of your neck pulling off your scruff. You and the others got away. 'Impress of. He over came his fear of death with pain. And the missing-nin thought it was Genjutsu but got out of it.' You, Sasuke and Sakura made it to a tree for hiding. Sasuke pulled out the kunai. "Sasuke that wound is deep." Sakura said in a whisper. "Here let me heal it the best I can." You held out your left hand over the wound and started healing it. "It's not that good, my healing ninjutsu. Cause my right hand is down and my bodies trying to heal that too." Once it was down Sasuke started looking around. Sakura saw the snake coming and tried to tell Sasuke but he covered her mouth. Then Snake attacked! Sasuke jumped and Sakura jumped the other was. You jumped towards Sasuke. The snake was coming right at you guys. Sasuke saw "his" eye like it was mixed in with the snake. You could tell Sasuke was really scared! Sasuke pulled out a number of shuriken(sp) "Stay away!!!!" He yelled and threw the weapons. You lead. but then fell. 'My left ankle's twisted. What's wrong with me!?' You quickly got up because even though the snake was dead, "he" was coming out of it! Then "he came after Sasuke! A little barrage of kunai and shuriken(sp) Stopped "him" is "his" tracks. "Okay now that I'm here everything's going to be alright." It was Naruto. 'Mean his a loser.' "Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Oh and what's the password again. "Naruto get away from here! You don't know what your up against!" 'and you do.' you said. "Here you want the scroll right! You can have it!" Sasuke pulled out the scroll. "hehe. They prey must never let their guard down. And to protect something they love they will distract(sp) The predator with something more precious(sp)." Sasuke threw the scroll. Naruto jumped in and grabbed it. Then he hit Sasuke. "I may not no the password but at least I know who I am. You. You're the one I'm not so sure about." "You loser it's me!" "Naruto! That's Sasuke!" "Since when is Sasuke a coward! NO! you're not the Sasuke I know! He'd never give up!" Sasuke just stood there. You were amazed by what Naruto said and kind of agreed. Then "he" used a summoning jutsu and Naruto jumped at him to try and stop him but the wind blew him away. "Be careful. He likes to play with his food." 'shut up.' "now it's your turn." He darted towards you and Sasuke. You got a kunai out and ran to try and save Sasuke. But then fell. Something stopped the giant snake. It was Naruto. 'The nine-tailed fox!' you said and noticed the "he" was probably thinking the same thing. "hey....Kid! you alright? You......Scaredy-cat!" Naruto said. 'That's what Sasuke said to Naruto when we fought the Demon Brothers.'( Okay. I don't think I put that and My friend dizzy would think they desecrated the name Demon.) Then "his" tongue came out and grabbed Naruto! 'Quick Sandals hook me up again so I can read mines!' 'You always could read mine I just stopped you from talking together in you mind.' 'I forgot!' 'Incredible! After 12 years the seal still holds!(and then he said some other stuff i don't remember) "Five Prom Seal!" Then Naruto Fainted. "He" Threw him and Sakura(threw "him") threw a kunai so Naruto wouldn't fall. "Okay say Naruto a pest and he gets in the way. But, but at least, At least he's, he's doing something!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. Then you bolted up from you resting spot and attacked "him" "Take this!" You threw a kunai at him. "Alpha squadron(sp)!" (for those who don't know what a Alpha means it means: leader of group or something like that. LOOK IT UP) Then these pack of wolves came up and you ran! They followed you. "sixteen pack!" You did a back flip and the wolves spread out in a circle some attacking while others made the circle. You and them were standing in mid-air!(remember! levitation) You put the others in Motion! "Ray marking!" This jutsu allows the user to disappear as a wolf and come behind anyone and get them moving to where they want them to be! You went to Sasuke But a kunai at you and it looked like it came from above cause it cut you down your right eye(kakashi only right eye) Your jutsu was destroyed and your face was full of Blood! "Your down for the count!" "Sasuke remember what Itachi did! How are you ever going to get strong if you don't fight?" You said in a whisper and then fell from you stands(sp)(You were in a wolf position) "NO!" Sasuke said. Then he pulled out his Sharingan and a kunai. "A long last, his Uchiha blood has a come to a boil." Sasuke attacked. Then after a while, "he" Punched Sasuke and Sasuke fell to the ground. As "he" stepped closer "he" said "what a disappointment you turned out to be." Then the little mini bombs that Sasuke put on "him" Exploded! Sasuke jumped up and Threw shuriken(sp)! "The Sharingan Wind Mill Triple Attack!" Sasuke controlled the shurikens(sp) with strings and tried "him" to a tree. 'Fire Style: Dragon Flamed Jutsu!' Then fire surround him and followed the strings down towards "him". "He Did IT!" Sakura said. Sakura jumped down by Sasuke. "hey Sasuke. It's okay now it's all over. Then "he" broke free and did a sign and they were Paralyzed. "My name is Orochimaru and I what I want will have to wait." He burnt the scroll and the made a weird hand Sign. He was coming at Sasuke. You jumped in front of Sasuke! He bit you and Then Reached over a little and got Sasuke. You fell immediately and Sasuke just screamed in pain. Orochimaru did his speech and left. "Naruto! Sasuke and Sintary are hurt!" Sakura screamed. "I'm Scared..I Don't know what to do." She started to cry. Then Sandals came out. "It's alright Sakura. Here Let's get them to a safe stop." Sandals got Naruto then came back. She set Sasuke and you on Sandals behind naruto and then got on. Sandals told Sakura what to do and she did you medical stuff.


	10. Nightmare!

You were having that same dream again about a girl and friend. But you could tell this one was going to be different. The girl's name was unknown but her friends name was Eachi. They were out in the Third Great Ninja War and the girl was captured. They chained her up.

the girl has been there for almost 5 weeks when they bring Eachi. she was so exicted! Then she saw that they had a rope around her. A man with a sword came in and killed her. The girl wanted to look away but someone was holding her making her watch. They let her go but scarred her first. On the forehead and in the mind. She ran wanting to cry but for some reason her tears wouldn't fall. After countless days she finally stopped running and a man came up to her. "What is the matter little one." He always said. "They killed my best friend right in front of me." "Come with me and become part of my group." As always the girl followed. the group contain of only girls wanting revenge. They immediately took her in and made her one of them. They said they were working on a jutsu to bring back love ones. it was called the Resurrection jutsu. They needed one more member and had it. They started it first thing. The girl of course had No idea what to do. "here put this on." One of the girls said.

She all of a sudden knew what to do. she stood in the middle and started the jutsu by saying Eachi's name. Then after 5 long minutes Eachi was a live. The dream was suppose to end with the two being friend forever. But when the girl went to hug Eachi, Eachi with a wave of her arm blow her away. The other girls were life less. "Eachi" "Why didn't you help me why didn't you save me?" "I'm sorry but your alive and isn't that like saving?" "This never wouldn't have happened if you saved me! You just to WEAK!!!" Then it went black. It started to flash purple. You could tell your Eye predicter was picking up the future. It always happens a the end of a dream before she wakes up. There were these purple marks all over this girl's body. It was your body. Those marks were the from the Death Curse Mark. You hated Orochimaru. always had. Ever since he came to the Hidden sand and gave you the curse mark. You think the new curse mark he gave you just gave the other one more control. And then Diebara killed the clan. 'but why?'


	11. The Spirits Within

You heard a voice. More like a scream. "Sasuke!" You said. You bolted up saying it and hit your head. "Sintary!! Sintary are you okay???" "Sakura?" "yes" You got up. "You look like a mess." Sakura said. "okay I'll take over now Sakura." "Okay." Sakura started to fall asleep. You did you medical ninjutsu on Naruto and Sasuke. 'Sasuke's out cold with a fever. Naruto's just sleeping.' You said. 'Someone's coming gotta act quick. The Sound ninja!' You pulled out a kunai. "Well look who's tried to set a trap.. The Missing-Nin's weak." It wasn't really your trap. you and Sakura switch bodies to make the Sound Ninja think it was Genjutsu(to be honest you put the Genjutsu on them.) "release." You shook. Someone released the Genjutsu jutsu. 'Sintary. Sintary.' 'Who's there.' 'something that is not right has a woken me and now I am YOU!'

the other person over(i let you know who's who. Right now it's the other person)  
This is what you looked like with the other person up  
(it won't let me bring it up so........the only things that change are your hair is up in a pony tail. Eyes are like they're lifeless.)  
During that time when you were asleep Sakura was fighting the Sound Ninja. Right now she had Zaku tried down with a kunai and she was Biting him! He threw her off. 'Someone has woken.' It was Sasuke. "Let's go Sintary." 'It sounds like my old partner Orochimaru has put his collar on Sasuke. And that's probably what woke me up. it is what put me in this human body.' (okay flash back) Back when Orochimaru was a good kid.

yes he was a good kid  
you couldn't remember your name so....... You and Orochimaru were partners. "Come on Eachi." That was it Eachi! After Orochimaru's parents died he ran away(real fact) You ran after him. You and He were still partners, partners in crime and immortally that is. One night testing to get a jutsu to control people. You gave some blood and said "Here take me blood and when you try the curse out. Put this blood on the person first. But only after I die if I do die that is. make sure the person is suitable for this keep some just incase they die. Then after a while you must come back and gave that same person the curse again. That will awaken my soul." You weren't sure if you were going to die cause you were a demon. and a powerful one to. your got along with the snake demon(isn't that a cowickendince(sp)) Then one faithful night someone came to assist Orochimaru. You stopped them by using a forbidden jutsu that you didn't even tell Orochimaru about. You last words haunted him for the rest of his life. "Avenge me Orochimaru bring me to life(me: starts singing)" That's when he really went insane!

(Back to present time)

you walked up. "So you guys are Orochimaru's new pons." "pons. Orochimaru asked us personally to kill Sasuke." "Wait Zaku. This isn't the Missing-Nin of The Sand.......It's Orochimaru's old partner!" You knew Sasuke was staring at you. "i don't care if that's the cast I'm going to put you guys out of your misery(sp)" You attack and Sasuke followed. Then Dosu put the scroll down and said "take it and we'll tell Orochimaru we ran into you"  
The ran away. Your body fell. 'stupid human body.' 'no I'm taking over.' (know it's the real you.)  
"Sasuke are you okay." "sakura don't tell Naruto got it." "okay." Sasuke stared at you. 'Why's he staring at me?' 'he can hear you.' "Sandals!" Shikamaru and Choji woke up Naruto while Ino helped Sakura with her hair.


	12. Preliminary Rounds:Sasuke vs Yori

Sasuke vs. Yori  
'Don't die Sasuke.' You said in your mind. 'Will you help me out?' 'sure.'  
"Okay can the Two that's name's were chosen please step forward and then everyone else head up to the higher levels." While everyone was heading up, Kakashi sensei stopped by Sasuke. He said some things you couldn't hear.. Yori attacked Sasuke first and you and Sasuke were able to dodge them(your helping Sasuke) You weren't moving it was threw the mind, so that meant Gaara could hear. You couldn't take your eyes off Sasuke. If you did Sasuke was toast. Then Sasuke was knock to the ground and he took Yori with him. He used a stealing charka jutsu. Since you were inside Sasuke's head and he fell your eyes closed in pain. You fell. "Sintary!" Naruto said worried. "Are you okay?" "hey my ankle just hurts." 'Not the real reason I fell but.' You got back up. 'man this hurts and this sucks.' Now Sasuke was on he's own. Yori Got him and then Sasuke repelled the dude off. Sasuke dodge the moves. "COME ON SASUKE AND YOU CALL YOURSELF AN UCHIHA!!!!!!!" 'shut up loser.' "I'll teach you not to turn your back on me!" Yori came at him. Then Sasuke started to use Lee's jutsu (i am not going to say tech. until i get spelling) "dancing Leaf." Then The Curse started to act up, on Sasuke and you! 'man what's going on!?' Then you saw Eachi started to appear in the corner of you eye. 'You're the third match so watch out. We'll be facing Orochimaru's Miki Unean.' 'your helping me?' 'Sure. Look the Curse mark receded!' you were able to catch the last move: Loins Barrage

"Sasuke Uchiha wins."

Then Kakashi takes Sasuke somewhere and you vanished.

***************************The Curse Sealing********************************

"Earth Sealing!" You heard Sasuke screaming. You didn't like where you were hiding, right in front. The first pillar away from Sasuke and Kakashi. Then something grabbed you. You yelped but then a hand blocked it. Orochimaru came out with you in hand. "You!" You went to bite his hand and then fainted. 'what do I do?' 'Nothing just transfer your soul into Sasuke's so he'll be able to see you match and the rest.' 'not that!' 'just do it.' 'okay' You released you soul from your body and made it into Sasuke's. You set up the system and as you left something else grabbed you. 'how'd you get in here?' You shrugged. 'I just set up a system so you could see my fight and the other.' 'thanks.' you left. When you were in your own body, Orochimaru threw you. And then he left(thank god) you got up only to trip and fall again. You decided to just vanish and reappear next to Naruto


	13. Your Battle

Let the curse mark free with a handsign.' 'but won't the marks show.' 'No I'll hold them back as a take control.' 'okay' As soon as the sign said your name and Miki's you name a handsign and came on down. "wish me luck guys." Miki said. She jumped down. "Sintary Sacuna and Miki Unean. Begin!"(Okay know Eachi's in control) You jumped back. 'stupid pain. you never healed this.' 'no' 'great' Then miki came at you. 'Rise of Muck!' then this muck came up. Miki slipped and you gracefully glided and punched her. Then she struck at you leg. "Rays of Blood!" Then you fell, leg bleeding. You could tell Gaara liked the look of Blood, cause he was staring. "Now! Praise for Blood!" All of a sudden your blood on you leg was being sucked up! "Ice Shield!" You not only froze the ground you made a shield. Then you started to heal your wounds. 'Come on Sintary you could do it!' You heard Sasuke's voice from the hospital. 'That's right! Sasuke's watching Naruto, Gaara, even the sensei. I can't let down. They all will call me the weak missing-nin of the Hidden Sand and that would be a discearse.' Eachi agreed with you. Miki was frozen and just as Hatakay(sp) Was about to designate the match over, It sudden felt warm........

"I'm still here water girl!"

This is your out fit  
'Died already!' 'They've been at this for how long.'(proctor) 'This is what orochimaru was talking about' (Anko) 'Eachi!' You jumped. 'Is that you Kybui(sp) (nine tailed fox)' 'yes. Go and fight now!' You felt hyper all of a sudden. And when the real you is hyper watch out! You took control. (this is you know) "Here I come!" You ran using Taijutsu. "15 Rays!" "Won't work to hyper-active!" "i can't breath!" "The match is over." You slowed and then tripped from exhaustion. 'Man o man I'm going to the hospital for sure.' Kakashi said that he'd check you over to the hospital. and when you guys got there he requested for you to be put in the same room as Sasuke. Thy asked why and he said "cause she needs ANBU level protection and I can't get anymore." They said alright. The Doctor examined you and you pretty much fell asleep in the process.


	14. Defenses against Kabuto

You were sleeping when you heard Eachi's voice. 'Get up someone's coming.' You slowly got up. You noticed that your right side was wrapped. 'what happened when I was out' Then you took notice that the ANBU that were suppose to be guarding you and Sasuke, were knocked out. You looked over to where Sasuke was. kabuto was there. "Kabuto!" You yelled. He turned to face you then disappeared behind you. You froze. "What do you want?" You asked. "Oh, I'm just here to get you and kill Sasuke." You saw his wicked smile out of the corner of your eye. You disappeared. You landed in front of Sasuke bed. "Over my Dead body!" Your voice started to change as Eachi took over. "I don't care if your Orochimaru's partner. I'll take you out if I have to." Kabuto Ran toward you but stopped and moved the other way to get behind you. There at the door way was Kakashi. They you were knocked out by Kabuto from behind. So now when you woke up you were in control."well at least my mission wasn't a total disaster." He ran out the window wearing in ANBU body. You woke up from the fall in the trees. Branches nagging and pulling at you hair. Kabuto grabbed it all cut it with a kunai. You screamed. You started to fight your was free. You finally caught yourself on the branch. Kabuto Still hung on. You started to swing yourself like a child would. He started to loose he's grip. Eventually he was down to your feet. You kicked him in the face and set him flying! You started to climb back up. When you got to the top of the tree you yelled. "Hey Kakashi! Mind getting me back up there! I don't wanna take the front door!" Kakashi came down and took you back up. You took one step and fell on the glass. kakashi picked you up and carried you to your bed. "thank you Kakashi-sensei." You smiled and could tell he was smiling too. He called in 15 ANBU this time. The room was crowded. I decided to help guard Sasuke. I changed my outfit to our tracker ninja's outfit(yes you were a tracker ninja) The ANBU saw and asked me. "Name's Leasea(There are two Leaseas in my ANBU. Leasea is a girl and Leesee is the boy) Would you like to be in the ANBU?" "sure!" "Leasea are you sure? She's just a- oh never mind. My name is Leesee. People call me Lee cause there are two of us." Even though they had masks on, like Kakashi, you could tell they were smiling. Defenses against Kabuto were realllllllyyyyy HIGH!!!!!!!


	15. my Birthday Party at the Akatsuki

You were laying on your bed.

(black short hair down to shoulders(cause kabuto cut your hair))  
Wishing for the first time Sasuke was here. Sasuke was your best friend. No. He was more then that. He was like a brother. And you were he's sister. Something interrupt your thoughts. There was a knock on the door. You got up and answered the door. It was Sakura, Ino, and Naruto. They were holding gifts. "Is Sasuke home?" Sakura said. You looked her straight in the eye and said "no I came back a couple of hours ago alone. Who are those for?" "These are gifts for Sasuke." Ino said. "Today's his birthday." Sakura added. Naruto looked up. "Isn't today your birthday too?" You realized that your birthday was on Sasuke! "yes but I thought you guys forgot since nobody came to say Happy Birthday to me." You looked down. "We tried, because we new that You were in Sasuke's room." Ino Started. "But they wouldn't let us in." Sakura finished. "Oh. Well thank you for trying." You smiled a little. "Can you give these to Sasuke please." Naruto said holding out a gift and smiling happily trying to hide his Sadness. "Sure." You got Naruto gift, then Sakura and Ino handed you theirs. "And These are for You." Naruto was still smiling. "Thank you." You took them from Naruto, Sakura, and Ino and then put the gifts down by the Door. "Thank you and Good night Ino, sakura, Naruto." You said. "No problem!" Naruto yelled. "And Happy Birthday!" Then he ran down to catch up with Ino and Sakura. You closed the door and took the gifts to Sasuke's room. He'd really never let's you in there except for that one time with the snake. When you got into Sasuke's room Itachi and Diebara were waiting. "What do you want?" You asked. "We're here to take you to the Akatsuki, seeing that you were planning to not go." Itachi said. "how'd you find me?" You voice was trembling now. "Well Itachi knew that you would be with Sasuke cause a little birdy told us." Diebara said. "Who's that???" "Baki(or Gaara's sensei I think his name is Baka). You know Gaara's sensei." Diebara added"How'd he find out???" You eyes widened, locked on Diebara cause Itachi had his Sharingan on. "He's students Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were talking about you and he asked who you were and where you lived. They responded(flash back kind of) "Her name's Sintary Sacuna Don't you remember?" Temari said. "she lives with this guy an Uchiha." Kankuro said. "Who's the Uchiha?"The sensei asked "Uchiha, Sasuke." Gaara said. (End of Flash back) And that's how we found out." Itachi finished."Why so early then?" "Well today's your birthday's isn't it?" Deibara asked"Yes." "And we celebrate birthday's from our clique." Itachi said. "And you missed Itachi's last month." Deibara said. "Let's go and you'll be back by morning." Itachi said.  
***********************************************************************At the Akatsuki

(You hair finally grew back after that jutsu you used)  
"I hate you all...." You said. "Come Birthday." Deibara called. "My I take you?" Itachi asked eyes soft. "sure." You took his arm and walked to the center of the crowd. Music started to play/ "Come on Sintary sing for us." Deibara yelled. "I got my sight set and I'm ready to win. I have got a heart that never be tamed." You started. "Now I can't wait to see you again." When that song ended you heard your favorite song. "I don't give a damn by my reputation. Livin' In the past is the new generation and a girl can do what she wants to do. And that's what I'm going to do. And I don't give a damn by my bad reputation." "And I don't give a damn by my reputation. I never said I wanted to prove my station. And Always gonna count When I'm having fun and I don't have to bruise no one. And Don't give a damn by my Reputation!" The song ended after a while. "Sintary! Sintary!" They yelled. You were starting to pick something up. "Hey Itachi can I go somewhere quiet my phones ringing."(It really wasn't. Someone was trying to send a brain message)"sure. My room." You ran to his room and opened the message. "Where Are you!?" Sasuke yelled. "shhhhhh! I'm at the Akatsuki gathering information." "Ohh....." "I'll be home by morning. okay." "Ya bye." You closed it. 'He's out of the hospital. Probably snuck out.' "Present time!" Deibara yelled. You opened up everyone's except Itachi's 3rd present and Deibara's 15 because it was almost morning and you had to go. "Good bye everyone I will not be here next month because of the Chunin Exams but I will try to be here the following month." You smiled and waved and left with The presents, all of them.


	16. The Gifts

okay I'm switching from second person to first.  
************

raced home and was there in a couple of minutes. Someone was there. Who was it? Sasuke wasn't home. He'd been missing for a month now... I opened the door. Water running?! I ran to the bathroom door with terrified eyes. Pushed it opened only to see Sasuke with his favorite smirk. "Water's Ready for you." I stared at him in disbelief. He got up and walked pass me. Then pushed so clothes into my back and shoved me into the bathroom. I fell on my stomach and flipped over. "damn Sasuke." I murmured. Then said louder "Your still a Jerk!" He chuckled........(damn i hate him sasuke laughed it was creepy.....) "And you're still a klutz!" "No I'm Not! Jerk!" I got up and took a quick shower. during then, Sasuke decided to turn on the kitchen sink. He burned me. "JERK!" I yelled. I turned it all the way to freezing cold to make sure I wasn't scared burned. I got out and changed. I walked out of the bathroom and Sasuke chuckled a little again. "WHAT!" I yelled. "Okay now you're truly burning up." I cooled down and then went to my room. I looked into the mirror. "SASUKE YOU JERK!!!!!!!!! YOU SCARED ME!!!!!!!!!!!" I stomped out of my room to face him. "Temper, temper. And I had something good in mind...." He smirked again but not looking at me fully. Just out of the corner of his eye. "And I have something in mind too." I said softer but still harsh. He jumped down from the counter he was sitting on and swung me around. I slipped and fell back into he's arms. The Chakra flow as intents. He li lifted me up straight but then he the side of his hand slammed against my back! I pasted out. I woke up to find a beautiful necklace around my neck!

I stared at it. Then was word on it. _"wear this always and I will be with you. You will know where I am and I shall know where you are. You opened up my coldness and healed my wounds. Now let me help you heal yours. Sasuke Uchiha."_ I loved it. I ran to Itachi's last gift that he was going to give me.

Beautiful. There were word engraved on it too! _"Sintary, I want you to be safe. Save Sasuke from his coldness. But do not say a thing." _There was a flash _"This will protect you. Wear it was all times. Nobody will see it but you. Do good in the final exams.... Itachi Uchiha."_ I fell back on my bed and slept. I woke up and looked at the time. 8:00 A.M.! I gotta get to the arena and quick! I ran down as fast as I could. When I got there............


	17. The 3rd Chunin Exam

made my way to the arena. Sasuke was not there when I got there. I picked up people saying "I can't wait to see how cooperative the Sacuna and Uchiha work together against Gaara." Then I heard the Kazakage and the Hokage saying "I wonder....." "What is it Lord Kazakage?" "It's just....how come you paired a Sacuna and Uchiha together and not Gaara and the Sacuna?" "Well...... It's just because I thought it would be interesting to put enemy clan members that don't know they're enemies together." "I see." (Down to where I was) "Okay the first two contests are.........NEJI Hyuga AND NARUTO UZUMAKI!" We headed up to the VIP space. I sat down and started to look up my clan's info. _The Sacuna's Enemies_ That was what I wanted to know. _the Sacuna's only major enemy was the Uchiha clan. They were the two most powerful clans out of the five great nations. but then they were assassinated on command from the Kazakage and the Hokage in the year 2003. only two live today of each clan. the Sacuna: Sintary Sacuna and her older sister Sumari Uchiha: Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. _I got up because I heard Sakura screaming. And ran to the bar to watch the match. I nearly fell over. It looked like naruto was losing. All his tenketsu were blocked. 'Eachi!' 'Yes.' 'i need your help.' I knew Gaara would be tuning in soon, but if I got far enough away from him he would not hear! So I did a handsign and left the room. 'That handsign was the puppet Control, correct?' 'Yes. I have to help Naruto. Give a head start or something.' 'Alright. Go into his body and then I'll talk to Kybui(nine-tailed fox)' 'okay. release. Transfer!' As soon as a knew it I was in Naruto's body. I could hear Eachi talking the Kybui. 'give your chakra to Naruto and Sintary, my host.' 'This weakly.' He noticed me. 'She not as weak as she looks, Naruto explain what she did to you one time.' 'She sent me fly through the trees one time. And she just flicked me!' 'Amazing!' He said. then all he's chakra came out. As soon as eachi was gone, The chakra attacked! Naruto seemed okay until it hit me. It consumed me. I fought back. But I could fell it fighting with the Curse. 'Kybui! Stop it!' Eachi yelled. 'I can't bring it back! It's fighting with something.....vowel from her......something.......with the scent of a white snake demon!'I screamed! I made a couple of hand signs. 'Raise!' The chakra rose away from me. The curse was taking over. 'Reseed!' The curse receded and the chakra came back. It fussed with my own. I took over. After a clash of kunai, I let naruto dig a hole and leave a clone lying there, while Neji was getting up. Just as the proctor, Gamma was about to call it quits, Naruto came a and punched neji under the chin! "The battle is over the winner is Naruto Uzumaki." As he said that I went back to my body. I fell backwards, but Gaara's sand caught me before I hit the ground. "thanks." I said. He knew what happened, I could tell. Someone came down to talk to Gamma. "Alright the second match is postpone. will the next two contestants please come down." Shino and Kankuro. "I forfeit!" Kankuro yelled. "Shino Aburma win by default! The next two contestants come down." Temari flew down. Shikamaru started to shake. Naruto was up there and he gave him a _little_ push. Shikamaru fell at least 200 yard. People started to through food at him. I was leaning on Gaara, for support, he didn't seem to mind. when their fight was over, Temari had won, cause shikamaru forfeit. Naruto jumped down and yelled at him. 'I'm on my way.' That was Sasuke!! 'Where on Earth have you been!' Man I forgot that Gaara was listening. 'Training.' 'well hurry up they're giving you 15 minutes to show up.' 'I'm going to need twenty.' 'sure like the hokage and Kazakage will wait.' 'they've waited this long.' 'well let me know when you get close. kay?' 'kay.' Then he was gone. 15 minutes later. Someone comes down and said "Lord Kazakage wants to wait five more minutes before disqualifying Sasuke and letting Sintary and Gaara fight." "right five minutes." 'Sintary! I need five more minutes!' 'They're giving it to ya!' 'okay' 5 minutes later...'well he's not here.' Gamma said in his mind Just then there was a whirlwind of leaves! When they cleared..... Sasuke and Kakashi were there! "HE'S FINALLY HERE!!!!!!" I heard Sakura and Ino scream.  
Sasuke saw that I has leaning on Gaara. I tuned Gaara out, so he couldn't hear us. 'What happen?' 'I had to help Naruto fight Neji.' 'oh.' "Hey Sasuke you're here!" Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto. "don't lose." "Got it." "Because I wanna fight you too." "Got it." Gaara and I started to walk down. naruto and Shikamaru were on their way up. These two goons stopped Gaara and I. "You better lose, Gaara." "Ya our boss Is paying alot of money for the guy and that girl right there to win. I turned my face to Gaara. 'He's frustrated. That's not good.' His cork started to twist. Then as his eyes shot open, so did the cork. Sand spilled out everywhere! It mobbed one guy. "Gaara! Stop!" I yelled. I opened my eyes, Naruto and Shikamaru were watching. "Gaara stop!!!" I let go of him and run in front. His sand slammed me to the wall. Blood spilled out of my mouth. "Gaara!! Look at what you did! Look at what your doing!!!" After he killed the other, we continued walking. He didn't even remember I was there. After he was down the stairs, I ran back up to our seating. I jumped off the rail. I did several flips. 'Are you crazy?!' 'yes.' I landed softly by Sasuke. Then I heard Kakashi 'what happened while we were gone? How come you were leaning on Gaara?' 'naruto vs. Neji.' i answered. 'We're taking you to the hospital away this.' I made a face. I hated the hospital. Gaara was down here and our match was about to begin. "Begin!" Sasuke did back hand flips so he was farther away from Gaara. Gaara was still tuned out. I ran forward and then vanished. I tuned him in and said 'sorry Gaara.' And then punched him in the stomach. 'will you forgive me.' 'yes.' I smiled then tuned him out again. He was saying something. 'If you forgive me for what I'm going to do.' i nodded. Sasuke then took his chance and ran around him. Then Gaara created the ball of sand. "fine if your going to stay in there. That will give me more time." 'to do what?' 'Chidori.' he ran up the wall. I knew chidori too. I ran up there with him. 'do you know this?' 'yep!' (By Kakashi) "kakashi. Did you train this one too?" "no......but she seems to know what Sasuke's doing." 'she could know the jutsu altogether.' 'yes i do Kakashi.' I made the hand signs. our hands chirped. I crossed my hand over to Sasuke's. Our jutsu became one. Everyone gasped. Then we ran down the wall. We slammed into the ground and then ran faster. As we neared closer, Sand come out, hard and sharp. My necklace that Itachi gave me did its thing. It kept me safe. Our hands clashed, together, Through Gaara's hardarmor ball of his chest. Drip, drip went the blood. It oused out, down our hands. Gaara screamedin terror and pain!We started to try and fet free. After a couple of tries, Sasuke got out.I was just to slid my arm out, when something grabbed my andpulled me closer to the ball of sand!"GAARA!!!!!!!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!" it wasn't Gaara's hand. It was Shukaku's. 'ohman!' "Sintary! what's wrong?" Sasuke yelled. "i'm caught! He won't let go!" ThenGemma took a step foward. I screamed! Gaara broke my hand. "Gaara!....I'm.....Seirous......LET GO!!!!!!!" I pulled my arm free. That sent me flying back. Shukaku's arm came out like it was tryingto get me. Then it retreated. 'what was that?' Kakashi asked. 'shukaku.' 'Are you alright?' 'ya kakashi. I fine but my hand's broke.' 'okay hopefully they'll call this match over. I gotta go.' Everyone was asleep and the Kazakage had Lord Hokage! The sand fell and Temari, Kankuro and Baki(sensei of Gaara) came down. "Quick get Gaara away fromhere." "right." They took Gaaraaway. 'okay. Sintary. You and Sasuke go after Gaara. Got it?' 'Yes gemma.''Sasuke let's go after Gaara.' 'What!? fine.' we had to dogde afew kunai on the way out. After a couple of minutes they stopped and Temari stayed behind. We had to fight her inorder to get to Gaara. "sintary. You go after Gaara. I got this one." "right." Temari looked worried. I jumped in the air then vanished. Temari looked all around for me but I wasn't there. I caught up inmedily. "Kankuro!" I called out. "I'm alone!" He looked behind. "thank the world. Sintary." He stopped. "so why are you chasing us?" "To stop you. To save us from a war. you know I hate wars." "Ya......." "Then why are you doing this to me!" "The Kazakage!-" I cut him off. "The Kazakage is Orochimaru! Are you blind! the Kazakage would never! The real kazakage is either captured or.....that's it his......your father's.....dead...." "No....You...You're lying....." I looked at him and shook my head. "I know Orochimaru..he's cruel..he would..do anything to get his way..." He shook his head. "You're lying..." "Kakuro! Would I ly to you about something like this! If you were being Manipulated by a mad man!" "Shut up!" He turned around and left. "Kankuro!!!" I screamed! "Get back here!!!" Temari went flying past me. After a couple, long minutes, Sasuke came flyingthen stopped. "what's wrong why aren't you prosuing!" "He's not listening to me. He's lost it. They're being manipulated!" I bolted foward, past Sasuke. he was behind me, following, , drip. Went my hand. Gaara broke it but I clutched it so hard it started to bleed. 'Gaara, temari, Kankuro. you guys can't do this.....it's wrong...especially to use Gaara like this.' I thought to them. I didn't care if Sasuke was listening. Then we saw Kankuro, standing stopped and then a voice said "Keep going Ihave this one." "Shino!" I said. "now go." I grabbed Sasuke'shand and made a handsign. We vanished. "Notthis again."He whipped around at us. he got me. "Get going Sasuke! I'll catch up!" He cut me on my arm by my pulse. 'Healing ninjutsu.'I healed y arm the best I could.'Eachi! Help me! whatdo I do.' 'Use Kybui's chakra. He burned you with it.' 'got it! Release!' The nine tailedfox's chakra filled my body. I had forgotten that Sasuke was there. "Let's go" I said. I jumped foward and jumped tree to tree. Sasuke followed. Shino and Kankuro, left behind, to fight their match. 'Good girl. just use the energy. It will always be with you.' 'who's talking to you Sintary?' 'tell him or I will.' I was to consumed by Kybui's Chakra that I couldn't think. 'Fine. My name is eachi and I am the spirit within Sintary. You must be Sasuke Uchiha.' 'yes. how did you know?' 'She's clouded her mind with you.....Wait.... Is this Ryu I sence?' 'Yes. I live in the young Uchiha' 'Amazing!' 'Now tell me. How come she's being consumed by Kybui's Chakra.' 'Kybui?' 'Shut it Ryu! he doesn't know about it. don't get him curious.' I stopped. gaara was only a few branches away....Shukaku's arm and tail were already coming. 'Kybui??' 'No. Sintary Sacuna of the Village hidden in the Sand!' I dashed right in front of Gaara. "Gaara..." "you hate me don't you? You think I'm a Monster for doing that to you." "no...I would never think that....The only one who thinks that is Orochimaru... He's behind this....you can stop this you know." I spoke so soft, so quick Sasuke couldn't make a single word of it. Then there was a Chirp. "He......he wants to kill me?" "No Gaara, He doesn't know what's going on. Please....Gaara..." "Give me the single Sintary." I glanced over Gaara's Shoulder. "Sasuke......" Something Hit me. "Sintary, Sintary!" Gaara screamed. Damn I forgot my hand was bleeding. 'Shukaku! Stop taking over the boy!' 'He's letting me. Ops there I go again.' 'Shukaku! Tell Gaara she just lost some blood that's all.' 'Too late......' Sasuke already fighting Gaara. 'Ryu! Tell Sasuke to stop!' 'Sasuke stop it! Now!' 'He hurt Sintary! I won't let that go!' 'Sasuke! She _is_ your enemy! It's in your blood to be her enemy! Her clan the Sacuna and the Uchiha fought all the time! They are rivals! enemies! They hate each other! Every clan member hated the other clan's member!'Eachi yelled 'She's.....not my ally?' 'No. she's not, Sasuke. I'm sorry.' 'Don't say those words!' He yelled. They fought then a new voice came. It said.'Sasuke! Sintary!' Naruto! Naruto started to fight gaara. I don't remember much after that, Expect for Chief Toad's rough skin. Then I fell into the trees. I took over and land softly, then fell(never healed the ankle.) between Naruto and Gaara. Naruto started to pull his self with his chin. "Stay away from me!" I heard gaara say. I was looking at Naruto, still coming. I got up. It was harder then normal. Sasuke came to get Naruto and I. The medical ninja seemed to have got Sakura. So the village _was_ safe. Except for the Third Hokage. I saw that fight. Eachi was hooked up into Orochimaru's eye system so that she and I could see _everything_ that happen then. That just proved that Orochiamru was a Monster, to me. To her, he was just the same, ambitious Orochimaru. Sasuke put Naruto over her shoulder and I walked/jumped. I saw Temari and Kankuro take gaara away, with sympathetic looks. The hospital _really_ was a_ pain._ So many people, doctors running all over the place, even Tsunade was there(For Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and I) worst of all the needles...... I have to have several needles because my body was weak and my immunity system was way below. My wounds were the worst out of _every_ person in the _hospital!!!!_ because they were from the second exams and the preliminary round too. tsunade had to take care of ever wound by hand!!! I fell asleep because of the medicine. I felt pain and more pain. Eachi kept me company along with the others thought. Sasuke, naruto and kybui talking to me. Sakura wondering what had happen and what is happening. It was one day that will most likely not be forgotten.


	18. Individuals

After being hospitalize, with no one but Eachi, I was able to leave. We I got to Sasuke's house my things were all packed up. "Sasuke? Are you here?" I yelled. "Get out of here." He said. "Sasuke were are you?" I said kind of scared. This wasn't the same Sasuke. "GET OUT!!!!" He screamed. "Why!? What are you talking!?" I said tears streaming down my face. "Don't you get it!" he came out of the shadows. "We're suppose to hate Each other! It's in our blood!" "What made you this way!? Who told you!?!!!" He starred confused. "you knew?" He asked softly. "yes." "and you still had feelings for me?" "Yes. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to lose you. Like I lost my clan......" I said softly. "just leave." Sasuke said turning around. "Just let me stay one night." I said. "fine. You need to finish packing up." he left the room. i grabbed the bags and headed toward my old room. It was dark and Sasuke was sleeping. I went into his room and took off my necklace I had received on my birthday from him. I sent it softly on his night stand. grabbed my backpack and left. I didn't leave Sasuke with the gift I left Gaara because I knew we would never meet again, not where I was headed. 'What's wrong Sintary?' eachi asked. 'who told him?' 'I did.' She said sadly. 'Why?' I asked crying more. 'Why did you tell him?! Do you have any idea how much this hurts!!!' 'I told him because he was going to kill Gaara. It was the only way.' 'NO!!!!' I wanted to tell Eachi to get but I knew she couldn't. I was at the end of the village when two ninja stopped me. "Where are you going at this hour?" It was Jiraya. And....Kakashi. "Anywhere but here." I answered. "What happened?" kakashi asked. "nothing." I said tears still streaming down. "Something happened." Jiraya said. "ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!!" I yelled. I could tell I woke Sasuke because Sandals allowed me to here him. 'Stupid girl.' "come on to the Hokage's." "NO!!!!" I yelled. ANBU came, along with medical ninja. "Easy." One of the ANBU said. It was Leasea and Lee that showed up. "will take her Kakashi." Lee said. They grabbed my arms and took me away. "Let go!" I yelled. "shush. We're not who we appear to be little girl." When were far enough away, They released their jutsu. "Itachi. Kisame." I said relieved. I wanted to go with them, to the Akatsuki. "Let's go." Each one grabbed a bag and took off.

Next morning in the leaf.  
"Sasuke! wake up! We need to talk to you." Kakashi said. "hold on." Sasuke mumbled. 'God when am i ever going to get a break?' He got up and slammed on his alarm. Something shattered. Shards where everywhere. 'What the...?' He looked. 'Sintary's necklace!' Then he remembered what happened. He grounded his teeth together. Sasuke walked to his door still in his PJ's(lol). "What is it Kakashi." He looked around. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were there. "Where's Sintary?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't look at him. "Sasuke, What happened last night?" Kakashi asked. "Nothing important...." Sasuke said looking down with sad eyes. "I know something happened. Jiraya and I stopped Sintary from leaving the village last night. This morning we checked with the ANBU who took her away and they said they never came last night. So someone took her away and out of the village." "SHE WAS GOING TO LEAVE THE VILLAGE!!!!!!!!!!! SHE WAS GOING THAT FAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sasuke yelled. "yes she did. Now we don't no where she went." 'she could be with the Akatsuki as Tsunade and Jiraya predicted.' "Well come on!! Let's go save her!" Naruto yelled "No comrade left behind!" "Sasuke. Let's go." Sakura said. "Just let me get dressed." He turned around and went inside.

At the Akatsuki.  
I just woke up in my room between Itachi and Deibara's. There was a knock on my door. "Hold on!" I yelled. I changed into this "come in!" I yelled. Itachi came in with breakfast. "I got you something to eat before Deibara ate it all." "Thanks." I said. "what happened last night?" I looked down and put my fork down. "Sasuke found out the we were rivals, enemies." I cried. "I told you it wasn't safe with my brother." Itachi said holding me. Then he held my face. I stared into his oxyn black eyes. He inched forward and I closed the space. After 20 seconds there was a knock on the door. Itachi bolted away and answered it. "Kisame what is it?" I could only here Itachi. "so soon. alright. I'll might you there." Then he closed the door. "Will you accompany me and kisame on a mission?" "sure." I said blushing. "But first we have a surprise for you. "send her in." Itachi's hand was over my eyes. The next thing I saw was Sumari my sister "Hey little sis." She said. O.O 'there's no way its her.' It was though. "So let's go."


	19. The hated Returned

So Sumari, Kisame, Itachi and I all set out on a mission. But where? "Itachi. Where are we going?" He looked at kisame and Sumari and then nodded. "The village hidden in the Leaves." I frowned. "Fine." I said even though I didn't like it. "They can't catch you with us, so your going to pass first and catch up with Naruto before he leaves." Sumari explained. I knew their plan. Capture Naruto.. Get kybui. Naruto dies. I looked down. "Can I resurrect him?" I felt Sumari stare at me. "YOU KNOW THE RESURRECTION JUTSU!!!!????" "yes." I felt a blush come up. "wow. I can't master that." She said. "Here is where you go on alone, Sintary." Itachi said with a smile. "kay." I walked forward. "So you have returned, Mrs. Sacuna?" "yes I have." "Kakashi wants to meet you....here." He handed me a piece of paper. "I shall be on my way." i said. I ran. Almost everyone was asleep. It was 6 am. 'I hope his still there.' sandals came out. "Here." I heard Naruto snoring. 'Naruto!' 'huh? Sintary!? Is that you?!' 'Yes don't tell anyone. Can I come with you and Jiraya?' 'yes and yes!' 'kay. I'll meet you outside your house.' 'alright.' I slowed. Naruto's house was right next to Sasuke's. 'Was he awake? I wonder what would happen if I did this.' I made a hand sign. I made a bucket of ice cold water fall on his head. I giggled. 'don't get to hasty.' I heard Itachi say. 'okay.' i giggled. I could see Sasuke's reaction with my Eye Change. It was hilarious! "NARUTO!!!!!!" He yelled. He went to his window and Naruto went to his. "What!" "why did you dump a bucket of cold water on me when i was sleeping!" "I did no such thing!!!" Naruto yelled back. "Then who did!" Naruto chuckled and laughed! 'Man you did that!?' 'yep!' I said proudly. I laughed. 'can't.....stop...laughing!' i laughed loudly. Sasuke was coming to his door. I ran up to Naruto's door and went through the door.(I had the ability to go through things at will) Sasuke looked around. 'Nobody...But I could have sworn that was Sintary..' He went back to his window. "naruto! Is Sintary in there!" "What are you talking about. I don't know where she is!"Naruto yelled still laughing. "teh."Then he smirked. "Fine I'm coming over to check!" He jumped through the window and into Naruto's house.(They have balconies) Sasuke started to look around but neither Naruto or I were there. We were already on our way with Jiraya. "So, did you meet with Kakashi?" "Why. What does he need to tell me when I Can read his mind." 'true, so true. To think the Akatsuki got her.' Jiraya shook his head.  
********in the apartment room where Itachi finds Naruto***********************************  
knock knock. "what she dump you already?" Naruto unlocked the door. I was hiding, waiting for my cue. 'what! Sasuke and Sintary. No the same Sharingan as them.' (remember I made it look like Sharingan. So Sumari made hers too.) He stepped out. "Maybe I should cut off a leg so he can't run away. ah Itachi?""No. Kisame!" I yelled that was my cue. "Sintary! You know them!?" "Naruto just keep quiet!" I yelled. "That really won't be necessary since we already have company. Isn't that right Sasuke?" Everyone's attention turned to the staircase. O.O 'damn. how did he find us? I left no terass of myself when I left.' 'the joinin before must have let the people know and word traveled to him.' 'What!?' 'nothing. I must meet what he wants.'


	20. I'm Useless I See that Now

We screamed it union. naruto charged towards us, Kisame following him and sumari followed through the air. She was always good with the air and wind. then Jiraya did a jutsu. we have just been shallowed by the mountain toad. And we were in its belly. Sumari was safe except for the acid in the air. Itachi slowly backed away from Sasuke. 'I'm so sorry.' he thought. Once he stopped(I was still standing) I stayed standing. I didn't fall. It was like I already experienced this many times before and have became immune to it. but i wasn't immune. It hit me, It hit me hard. Harder than Sasuke. I have seen death, murder ,and suicide before. Compared to my clan being murdered, this was nothing. my old comrade Seth(he left with me.)who had problems breathing just lied down and died. _When we were in the Hidden Mist, He just lied down in the snow alone and died. When I found him, his form looked like he was relieved. probably because he was exhausted. I remembered that I was the one to find him, the one to examine him, the one to bury him. It was just me and him. Zabuza came along with Haku just before I buried him. "Poor kid. Suicide himself." Haku said. He was do innocent. He couldn't be Zabuza's partner. "Can we help her bury him, Zabuza?" He turned and looked at Zabuza. "Go ahead Haku. She looks like she could use it." haku and Zabuza helped me bury Seth. then I stay with them for a while. _This was nothing like Seth's suicide. Seth gave up. This people were murdered, by a clan remember. It made no differences to me. "Kisame, Sumari. Let's go." "easy said then done." They said. Sumari turned back. The acid had started to eat ate her. They ran. Itachi was headed, followed by Sumari(as a human) and Kisame, fighting off the flesh. The flesh darted toward the only opening, the window. Using the last amount of charka I had, I did a jutsu I never knew was possible. I ran Chidori through my body. I went through my feet to the wall and to the opening. Itachi didn't know what I was doing, so he used Amaseyrsu. I collapsed when I knew they were safe. Chidori still ran through my body. 'Kakashi didn't train this one. She doesn't even know it..... The only one who would find that jutsu would be orochimaru. But I highly doubt she's in with Orochimaru. No, she learned this just this minute. Akatsuki now have all the could possibly want and more.' jiraya thought. Naruto came to help after he lowered Sasuke. "Naruto! Get away from her!!!" naruto backed away. 'please help.' I thought. 'I can't!' Naruto thought back. 'yes you can.' I beckoned him closer, smiling to myself. 'At least I can get more of Kybui's chakra.' "Naruto! Get away!" "She wants my help!" naruto yelled back. Then Someone came and knocked jiraya off his feet. After Jiraya scolded guy. Guy helped me into a better position. "so what are we going to do now?" guy asked. "Well Sasuke's needs to go to the hospital and I think S-" I started to get up. I knew he was going to say hospital then take Guy privately and tell him to tell the ANBU. "Master Jiraya. Please. i want to stay. I want to see Lady Tsunade again." O.O "Again!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "Yep!" I smiled. "Who old are you anyway!!!!!????" "Naruto.....don't ask a girl how old they are....." Jiraya said. "Its okay Jiraya. hmmm..........well I'm 13 plus my spirit years(time before birth) that's..........25 13.....the total is.......38 years!" O.O "WTH!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "Shhhhhhhh........I'll erase your mind if you say anything." 'that goes for you too Sasuke Uchiha.' They both gulped. "alright. Then it's settled. Guy you take Sasuke back and I'll keep Sintary." "Got it."


	21. Eachi Reanimated or Dead?

After saying good-bye and good luck to Guy and the unconscious Sasuke Uchiha, Jiraya, Naruto Uzumaki and I, Sintary Sacuna, set off on the journey in search of Tsunade. 'Be careful.' I thought. 'I will. I won't be able to hear you for a long time okay?' Sasuke thought. 'I Understand.' I knew what he was going through. He is going to get nightmares for.... as long as he's asleep, till we find Tsunade. Sasuke was thinking very slowly. After awhile I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore. I sighed. "What's wrong Sintary?" Naruto asked causing Jiraya to look over his shoulder. "N-nothing!" I said quickly. "That battle..... everything.... it's tiring." I said trying to collect my thoughts. I sensed something award. Then it hit me. 'He's found her!' I heard a laugh in my head. 'Indeed I have my little girl.' Orochimaru hissed. 'Shut up you snake.' 'You will not tell him to shut up is that clear?' Eachi scolded. 'Not as long as I live. I hate hiss guts.' I snapped. He laughed again. 'I see you two are fighting? It's very amusing..' 'I know where he is! I... I mean we must go there now!' Eachi said taking over. 'NO!!!'

Eachi's P.O.V

'That feels good.. Doesn't it?' Orochimaru said. 'Yes. You picked wisely. Orochimaru-sama.' I said. 'Absolutely not! You didn't!' sintary yelled. 'I did. And there's nothing you can do about it.' "Hey?! Sintary?!" Came that annoying kid's voice. "Yeah?!" I said annoyed. "Are you okay?" Jiraya asked. I.. Perked up. "Oh ya. Sorry Naruto. I was thinking about something important when-" I cut off short. 'Come eachi...' Orochimaru taunted. 'I'm coming.' "I felt Tsunade's presence near by." I turned to Jiraya and said firmly. "Master Jiraya. May I go out ahead alone?" I asked. He looked shocked. "Yes you may, Sintary. Come and find us at sunset okay?" "Yes sir." I responded. 'Smart. Now he knows I'm not me.' 'Shut up and let's go.' I jumped off. But I did hear Kybui say to Naruto 'Be on your guard. Sintary isn't herself anymore.' Naruto looked at me. Then I disappeared.

Fast foward

I finally reached the place where Lord Orochimaru awaited for me. "Ah, I see you finally made it.... Eachi." Orochimaru said without looking at me. A blonde girl laughed. "Are you blind. Eachi's Dead. That is Sintary you are seeing before us." she said. "Ah But Tsunade.." Orochimaru started. "I died giving him my blood to use in the Curse mark. He placed me in this girl's body until the day I am Reanimated." I said darkly. Dear Tsunade's eyes widened. "No....." I laughed. 'This is bad.' The black haired girl besides Tsunade thought. "Kabuto." Orochimaru said. Kabuto nodded. He made a few handsigns. "Come Eachi. Come with us." He beckoned. I stepped, only to jump back. I had stepped out of the body. "Don't worry. You won't vanish." Kabuto said. I looked at Orochimaru. He nodded. I stepped out again. I touched the solid ground. The body behind me fell, unconscious. I looked over my hands.

(This is Eachi now. Her hair grew out. And remember she has that scare over her left eye)

"I'm..alive..." I looked up in joy. Tsunade's eyes were full of worry. I smirked. "What's the matter Tsunade?" I put my hands on my hips. "Are you afraid that I'll heal Lord Orochimaru's arms?" "No..." "Come back in a week dear. And come with your decision." He said vanishing. "Come Eachi." Kabuto said. I stood up straight and stared into Tsunade's eyes. "Tit." I blew the hair out of my face and left. 'I'm finally free.'

My P.O.V

"Sintary!" there was shaking. "Sintary please wake up!" 'Tsunade?' I thought. I felt emptiness... 'Eachi?' No answer. 'Eachi?! Eachi answer me now!' Still no answer. My eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" I asked Tsunade. "Eachi is Reanimated. I'm afraid that she is all that Orochimaru needs to take down the Leaf." She explained. "That doesn't sound too good." I said usually lazily.


	22. Worries

Autor's Note: This one's kinda short

My P.O.V

"Ah crap!" I yelled in the restaurant Tsunade had picked out because we were hungry. She had told me what happened to Eachi. "That's terrible!" I panicked. Just then I sensed someone's presences. 'Do not be alarmed Sintary.' Came a dark, evil voice. 'Kybui?' I asked. 'yes. Listen Eachi has the ability to heal Orochimaru's arms at a cost. They need a sacrifice of a female. But none of their prisoners are females. In a week, when Tsunade goes to make her decision they except you to go with her. I advise you to go because I trust you have the ability to keep away, from them. Am I right?' 'yes.' I thought. 'Good. I will be able to reach inside you when Naruto is close by.' Kybui explained. I looked up at the door as the bell rang. Jiraya and Naruto walked in and looked around. I was sitting in between Tsunade and Shizune. I saw Jiraya squint at Tsunade and I looked at Tsunade and she was doing the same. "Tsunade!" Jiraya exclaimed. Tsunade slapped her hands down and stood up. "Jiraya!" Tsunade yelled in a hoarse, confused voice. "naruto!" I yelled copying Tsunade. "Sintary!" Naruto's eyes brightened. They ran over to our table and sat down. "Where have you been?" Jiraya asked. Naruto got quiet and his happy expression saddened. Tsunade spoke for me. "you remember Eachi?" She asked Jiraya in a low voice. He nodded. And I sensed Tension raise throughout his body. "Well when Sintary came to us, it was actually Eachi. Kabuto must have mastered a jutsu to set Eachi free-" Tsunade stopped. "Sintary put your back toward me." She said. I turned so I was facing the wall. Tsunade looked at my shoulder, the one that had the curse mark. She tapped it, which made me jerk in pain away from her. "Yep. It appears to by gone. But it's still there, in the muscle. Unseen and unheard. If it were to activate, if we didn't know better, we would have thought it was a pain in the shoulder." Tsunade explained. "But what does this have to do with Eachi?" Jiraya asked confused. Tsunade sighed. "The curse mark was to install Eachi and be able to track Sintary with no effort involved. When Eachi was removed, normal people that know about this would think it just went away. But what the curse mark actually did in this place was make a whole in her skin, at some point, and bury itself with in the skin. Therefor it means Orochimaru still wants her for something. But the question is what for?" Tsunade said trying to think. 'I want to tell them Kybui. But I just simply can't. You understand don't you?' I asked Kybui. "Sintary? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked all of a sudden. I blushed a light shade of crimson. "No, Naruto...." I lied. "I'm just worried.... Orochimaru and Eachi will be coming... and Eachi will do anything Orochimaru says...."

Eachi's P.O.V

I looked over all of Orochimaru's new stuff. "Lord Orochimaru.... what happened while I was asleep?" I asked him. His breathing was terrible. "Eachi.... I need you here..." Orochimaru whispered. "Yes lord Orochimaru?" I asked walking over to him. "You know Tsunade's answer yes?" "No sir. It's to early to tell." He started coughing. "Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto and I said in union. "Orochimaru!" I said running up to him. Kabuto ran Orochimaru's medicine over. "Here." Kabuto said. Orochimaru drank it. I lied him back down. "Rest now me Lord. I will find out our answer by noon tomorrow. No worries." I said walking out of the room.h


End file.
